


Code of Honor

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Marcus' new assignment is to infiltrate the Raiders. Once onboard, he discovers the Raiders made a very unusual prisoner and are now holding him for ransom.





	1. Chapter 1

Code of honor.

 

Marcus worked methodically, trying hard to blend in with the rest of the crew. Standing out would get him killed and he had quickly adjusted to living with the Raiders. When Delenn had briefed him two weeks ago, he had seriously wondered if he was the right man for the job. She needed someone to infiltrate the Raiders, who had been targeting too many Minbari ships these last few months. So she made the decision to send in the Rangers and he was only one of a group of twenty who were infiltrating the Raiders' organization.

 

And what an organization it was! If someone had told him how disciplined the Raiders were he would have laughed at them. Well, the majority was well disciplined and obediently followed orders, but a small group was responsible for the atrocities committed by the Raiders. This small group misbehaved when boarding an enemy ship, raped the female crewmembers, and killed the people who were useless to them because no one would pay ransom to get them back. This group also delighted to torture the few prisoners they had onboard while they were waiting for the ransom money.

 

It was a dangerous mission, but one he had accepted without hesitation. Delenn had needed him and he was more than willing to live and die for the One; maybe a little more eager to die than to live and Delenn probably suspected that. Well, he had given himself away by challenging Neroon to Denn'sha, but it had seemed perfect at the time. Neroon was honor bound to fight him to the death and so the warrior wouldn't make it on time to Delenn's official inauguration as Ranger One. That Neroon could have killed him was just another benefit he had considered when coming up with his plan. However, the plan had backfired and he was still alive, now even highly respected by Delenn and the other Rangers.

 

"Marcus, the Captain wants to talk to you," one of the other Raiders said. It was a middle-aged man with blond hair and blue eyes.

 

"I'm already on my way, Mat." Marcus watched the other Raider carefully. Mat was part of that small group that he had to keep his eye on. 

 

"Don't let him wait. He's in a foul mood today." Mat walked into the opposite direction and turned left, disappearing from Marcus' sight.

 

"A foul mood? That's just great." Marcus had met Captain Johnson only one time before and that was when he had convinced the man to take him in. He had staged an accident with his flyer after letting some of Ivanova's fighters firing shots at it. The flyer had looked like it had barely escaped and he had told his story to Johnson who believed him when he said he was a professional assassin, who escaped Babylon 5 barely alive. Demonstrating some lethal skills had quickly gotten him accepted within the Raiders. Still, he had to remain careful not to blow his cover.

 

Courteously, he knocked on the door and waited for the Captain to call him inside. When Johnson did, he opened the door and stepped inside the Captain's quarters. "Captain?"

 

"Marcus." Captain Johnson looked up from his papers and studied the newest addition to his crew. "I've got a special assignment for you."

 

"Yes, Captain?" Marcus met the Captain's stare head on. Delenn had instructed him to gather as much information as possible about the Raiders and if necessary, he was to eliminate their leader, Captain Johnson. He now hoped Johnson would entrust him with valuable information, which he could relay to the Rangers later. "What special assignment?"

 

"What do you know of first aid for Minbari?"

 

Marcus raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Enough. I met a few of them during my travels and in order to kill them you have to know their weak spots. Studying their anatomy is part of the preparation when you want to take them out."

 

Johnson nodded his head. "That's good enough for me." He got to his feet and gestured Marcus to follow him. "You know we have some prisoners onboard?"

 

"Yes, Mat told me he was guarding them." Mat had been bragging about his position, telling him that some prisoners were completely at his mercy. Marcus had been tempted to check on the prisoners' conditions, but that section was off limits to him.

 

"Mat..." Johnson's voice hardened. "I've got to re-assign Mat. He's no good dealing with the prisoners. That's why I need you."

 

Marcus now realized what direction they were heading in; the holding cells. "What do you need me for, Captain?"

 

"Mat... was a little rough with one of the prisoners. Normally I don't mind, but we're holding one Minbari for ransom and I don't want him permanently damaged. I want you to examine him and give him medical attention if necessary. Can you do that?"

 

Marcus wasn't sure how he felt about this development. He had hoped to gain access to the control center of the ship and now he was set to work in the holding cells? However, he couldn't go against Johnson's orders. If he did, the Captain would be less inclined to 'help' him later. "I'll need a first aid kit."

 

"It's waiting for you in the corridor. I told Mat to give you full access to the Minbari's cell and to leave you alone. If Mat gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll have him re-assigned."

 

Johnson signaled Mat that they were visiting the Minbari and that Mat was to stay put. "I want this Minbari in good shape, Marcus. He's worth a lot to his caste."

 

"I'll make sure he recovers," Marcus promised sincerely.

 

Johnson handed him a chip. "This gives you access to his cell at all times. Let me know if you need anything." Satisfied that he had taken care of this problem, Johnson turned around and left the corridor.

 

Marcus stood in front of the cell door and the first aid kit was next to the door, just as Johnson had promised. He quickly looked over his shoulder at Mat, who was making obscene gestures. Marcus picked up the med kit and used the chip to open the door. Stepping inside, he cursed the complete darkness. He couldn't work like this! Stepping out again, he closed the door behind him and walked over to Mat, who was smirking. "Switch on the lights in his cell, Mat."

 

Mat leaned back in his chair and studied his fingernails. "I told the Captain that the Minbari didn't need any medical attention and yet he sends you? Why the hell should I co-operate?"

 

"Because I'll report you to Johnson. He's already considering transferring you out of here and you like working here, don't you? If you want to stay you'd better do as I say!" Marcus hoped Mat would buy it, because he seriously doubted Johnson would actually take measures against Mat. The Captain was too busy with other matters and considered this one taken care of.

 

Mat's finger moved over a button on his control board. "Don't bother me again, Marcus."

 

"Thanks," Marcus said sarcastically and returned to the cell. After opening the door once more, he finally saw his charge. Judging from the remnants of the Minbari's clothing, he belonged to the warrior caste. Great! This complicates matters. A Minbari that belongs to the religious or worker caste would have accepted my help, but a proud warrior? This won't be easy!

 

He placed the med kit on the floor and cautiously approached the Minbari, whispering a formal welcome in Vik, the tongue of the warrior caste. Sech Turval had taught his students some words just in case they might need them. That knowledge certainly came in handy now. The Minbari however, didn't respond and Marcus wondered what to do next. He really wanted to establish some sort of contact before trying to touch the warrior.

 

A growling moan escaped the hunched figure in the corner and Marcus wondered what injuries Mat had inflicted on the Minbari. He knew Mat well enough to know he was a sadistic bastard who loved to torment his prisoners.

 

"What about Standard? Do you understand Standard?" Marcus moved a little closer again and then grew motionless, giving the Minbari time to grow comfortable with his presence. "My name's Marcus and I want to check on your injuries."

 

Another growl floated through the dark cell. He probably won't accept my help. Minbari warriors don't want medical attention while in captivity. Being imprisoned ruined his honor and he'll most likely try to lure me into killing him. How do I get myself into these situations?

 

"I don't mean any disrespect, my friend, but I really need to examine you. I brought medical supplies." Marcus took another step closer to the Minbari. "You should let me check on you. Once the ransom is paid they'll let you return to your people and you don't want to be permanently disabled, do you?" Marcus licked his lips, thoroughly realizing that an injured Minbari warrior was a deadly predator who could kill him within seconds, even while severely injured. He should have asked Mat for some sort of weapon. He had left his pike behind on Babylon 5, knowing he couldn't take it with him; it might reveal his identity when found on his person.

 

"All right, I'm going to touch you now," Marcus announced, letting the other man know what he was doing. His hand descended onto the Minbari's left shoulder and then he was slammed hard against the wall. The Minbari was on his feet, had moved faster than the eye could see and a bloody hand was wrapped around his throat, keeping him firmly in place. His feet were no longer in contact with the floor, leaving him nearly helpless. He could kick the Minbari in the groin, but that would only infuriate the Minbari further.

 

Searching out the Minbari's eyes, Marcus froze in shock. "Ne...roon?" What was Neroon doing here? Neroon's crazed eyes stared back into his without recognition. "Neroon!" Neroon was choking him and he was beginning to struggle for breath. "Let me down, Neroon!"

 

Something in Neroon's expression alarmed him. The pupils were dilated and his eyes bloodshot. Were they feeding Neroon drugs to keep him subdued? "Neroon, you know me! I'm Marcus! We fought in Down Below..." He'd used his last breath to utter those words and now Neroon tightened the chokehold instead of loosening it!

 

"How... do you... know my name?" Neroon growled the words; he seemed too far gone to uphold his usual dignified tone.

 

"Babylon... 5... Denn'sha..." At that point, Marcus wasn't worried about eavesdroppers; he could worry about them later. First he had to convince Neroon to let him live! He managed to focus his gaze in spite of the oxygen deprivation and saw the damage done to Neroon's face, which was covered in bruises. Dried blood clung to his temple and his bone crest was no longer whole. Parts had been removed and Marcus shivered, wondering what instruments Mat had used to ruin the bone crest.

 

Neroon's eyes were only partly open. They were narrow slits and the insane expression they carried began to scare Marcus. This wasn't the same man he'd met in Down Below. Neroon had been stripped to the core, leaving only his primal instincts in tact. The chokehold tightened again. He no longer had a choice. Neroon wouldn't listen to reason, not in his current state.

 

Gathering his strength, he kicked Neroon hard in the groin. An immense pain colored Neroon's brown eyes as the Minbari went down, finally releasing him. He quickly rolled away from Neroon and filled his abused lungs with oxygen.

 

Finding Neroon here changed everything. He couldn't leave the Minbari in this rathole and had to adjust his plans. Delenn would most certainly agree that freeing Neroon was his prime objective now. But it wouldn't be easy to smuggle Neroon off the Raiders' ship in his current condition.

 

Neroon had dropped to his knees and was now glaring at him. The hate in those brown eyes took him aback and made him swallow hard. "Neroon? I'm here to help you."

 

Another intelligible growl left Neroon's chapped lips. All he knew was that the enemy had ventured inside his cell and he was going to avenge the loss of his honor by taking the other man down. The need to survive was overwhelming and he tried to get back to his feet. It wasn't easy though as his injuries hampered him.

 

"Neroon, listen to me!" Marcus got to his feet as well and quickly opened the med kit, hoping to find a sedative, which he could inject into the Minbari's bloodstream. Neroon wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he got control of the situation. "Neroon, listen to my voice. You know it! You heard it before! Bloody hell, Neroon, I know you're still in there so start paying attention!"

 

Neroon stalked closer, but swayed on his feet. His knees gave out on him before he reached the other man and he collapsed onto the floor. The adrenaline surge had worn off and he was helpless now. He'd had his chance and had failed. Now the torture would start again.

 

Marcus slowly approached. In his right hand he had a syringe filled with a mild sedative. He couldn't take any chances with Neroon. "I'm going to help you, Neroon, but you've got to co-operate!"

 

Kneeling in front of the Minbari, he realized he was making himself vulnerable, but he needed the eye contact. "Neroon? Can you hear me?" Neroon's eyes closed and the Minbari fell to the right, his solid form slowly crumbling.

 

Marcus caught Neroon before the Minbari hit the floor and helped him lie down. "Rescuing stubborn Minbari warriors wasn't part of the mission," he teased gently. "You didn't help me when I was bleeding to death in Down Below and I should leave you here; an eye for an eye, but, fortunately for you I won't do that."

 

Now that Neroon had lost consciousness, he set about his task and began to examine his former opponent.

 

///

 

An hour later, he finished bandaging the last of Neroon's injuries. Neroon was in a worse shape than he'd originally thought. The Minbari had three bruised ribs, fortunately not broken, a broken wrist, possibly a compound fracture in his left leg and he needed stitches above his right eye. Neroon was quite a mess physically and he wondered what the drugs had done to the Minbari's mental state. He should test Neroon's blood, but didn't have the facilities to run more tests.

 

Carefully, he moved Neroon back to the mattress that lay in the corner of the cell and took off his coat to cover the Minbari with the warm garment. Marcus sat on his heels next to the warrior and realized he should come up with a plan; he had to get Neroon into safety.

 

He didn't know when Neroon had been kidnapped, but didn't doubt that the warrior caste would strike back at the Raiders. That left them in a vulnerable position and they had to leave the ship before the Minbari war ships arrived. The Raiders were fools to think that the warrior caste would pay the demanded ransom.

 

The door unexpectedly opened behind him and Marcus leaped to his feet.

 

Captain Johnson entered the cell. "How's he doing?"

 

"He's in a bad way. If you want to keep him alive, I strongly suggest you stop feeding him drugs. His neural system differs from ours and the drugs are doing a lot of damage. Physically, he'll survive, but you should tell Mat to stop beating him up." Marcus held his ground, hoping he sounded calm and not too worried. He didn't want Johnson to grow suspicious.

 

"I'll talk to Mat. Is there anything else you need to do for him? Otherwise, I want you to return to your post. You'll check on him again in two hours."

 

"You might want to give him some blankets. Because of the drugs his body temperature is dropping fast." Marcus gathered his things and closed the med kit. "I'll check on him again in two hours," he said, repeating Johnson's instructions.

 

The Captain nodded his head. "Go back to your station, Marcus."

 

He didn't want to leave Neroon alone in his current condition, but didn't have a choice. He wished he could stay a little longer to make sure Neroon was doing better, but had to obey the Captain's orders. Stepping into the corridor, he began to plan their escape. He had two hours to come up with something.

 

///

 

Neroon only pretended to be asleep, listening to the conversation the two men were carrying. He vaguely recognized their voices. One of them belonged to the Raider who'd put him in this hole and the other voice puzzled him. That voice brought back images of fighting in the dark, sounds of pain, and the stench of blood.

 

The two men left his cell and he was alone again. Trying not to breathe too deeply, he found that his ribs had been bandaged. When had that happened? While he'd been out cold? Why were they suddenly taken care of him after beating him up? If only he still had his Denn'bok! Then he could end his life and die with his honor in tact. Captivity was a valid reason to commit ritual suicide, but they'd taken even that possibility away from him.

 

Stretching his body, he hissed in pain, embarrassed to show his discomfort. His leg hurt the worst. Someone had tried to set his leg and had then bandaged it, but the pain remained. Struggling, he managed to sit upright. A warm coat had been placed over his chest, in an effort to keep him warm.

 

That voice... whom did it belong to? Slowly, his memories returned. A man had entered his cell and had greeted him in the tongue of the warrior caste. Hearing a human speak those words had infuriated him and after gathering his strength, he'd pounced on the man, slamming him against the wall. The stranger had talked to him, had said a certain name...

 

Marcus! That was it! Marcus? Why did it sound familiar? More words returned. Denn'sha... Down Below... Yes, he'd fought on Babylon 5, had tried to stop Delenn from becoming Ranger One and had failed because a human had stopped him. That someone had been Marcus Cole, a Ranger loyal to Delenn.

 

Now he remembered the big green eyes that had stared at him from beneath the long hair. He'd been trying to choke the life out of the other man and had never registered the familiar eyes. Marcus... Marcus was onboard this ship! What was the Ranger doing onboard a ship that belonged to the Raiders? Had he left the Rangers and joined the Raiders? Why was that hard to believe?

 

Shaking all over his body, he tried to banish the pain from his mind as his teachers had told him and after a while, he succeeded. He had to escape, had to leave this place and then return with the Ingata to extract his revenge! But he was in no shape to leave on his own and he refused to believe that Marcus was here to help him. He wouldn't accept a human's help to escape anyway.

 

Brooding, he sat in the corner of the room, trying to come up with an escape plan.

 

///

 

Marcus bit his lower lip, wishing he'd been able to come up with a better plan, but unfortunately, his options were limited. Two hours had passed and he was on his way back to Neroon, carrying the med kit Johnson had supplied him with. In his other hand he hid a syringe, filled with a strong sedative. His first stop was Mat.

 

"Mat, how are you doing?" He walked up to the Raider and his fingers twitched to bury the tip of the syringe in the man's neck.

 

"Just fine, Marcus." Mat grinned and used a dagger to remove some dirt from beneath his nails. "I had another nice one on one with the arrogant bastard."

 

"You went into Neroon's cell?" Marcus knew at once whom Mat was talking about. "Didn't Johnson tell you to keep your hands off of him?" His anger was growing, but he stayed calm and in control. "I'll report you to Johnson later."

 

"Knock yourself out, Marcus," Mat said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Marcus moved a little closer. "Ah, you know what? Maybe you're right and we're getting riled up over nothing. Minbari are tough, they can stand a little punishment." He grinned.

 

Mat smirked, contently. "That's what I've been saying all along. They'll pamper him once he gets back with his caste. There's nothing wrong with avenging the men who were killed in the Earth-Minbari war." Mat relaxed.

 

That was the moment Marcus had been waiting for and the tip of the syringe slipped beneath Mat's skin. Mat's face contorted once the sedative kicked in and he slumped forward over the control panel. Marcus chuckled, amused, and hurried to Neroon's cell.

 

"Neroon, we're getting out of here!" He rushed inside and kneeled next to the warrior.

 

Neroon's uninjured hand shot towards his throat, but this time Marcus moved out of its way. "Stop fighting me, Neroon. I can get you out of here. I'm endangering my mission because of you!"

 

"It is you," Neroon whispered, calmly. "Leave me. I do not require your help."

 

"You sound a lot more like your usual charming self," Marcus remarked pleased. "Come on, get to your feet, Neroon. You're too heavy to carry."

 

"I said, leave me!" Neroon roared.

 

Marcus glared at Neroon. "There's no time to play games, Neroon. Swallow your pride and get your ass off the floor!"

 

"How do you dare to talk to me in that manner?" Neroon's eyes flashed with anger. "If you want to help me, supply me with a weapon so I can die with honor!"

 

"No one's going to die, Neroon." Marcus wrapped his arms around the warrior's waist and pulled him to his feet, regretting that he had to put pressure on painful injuries. "We can't waste any time, Neroon."

 

"Don't you dare touch me, human!" Neroon fought to free himself of Marcus' hold, but was too weak to break it. "I do not wish to be 'rescued' by you. You do not understand our ways! I have got to save my honor."

 

Marcus was tempted to use the lighter sedative to shut Neroon up, but he needed the Minbari lucid. "I arranged for a flyer, but we've got to leave now, Neroon, before they find out about my betrayal."

 

Neroon gave him a long, hard look. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Gathering information for the Rangers." They had reached the end of the corridor and turned left, heading for the docking bay. It would take them another ten minutes to get to the flyer.

 

Neroon felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to escape and return to his clan; but the other part demanded he saved his honor by taking his life and he hated Marcus for putting him in this position. "You are acting against my wishes! Put me down!"

 

Marcus tightened his hold and half carried, half dragged, Neroon into the docking bay. "You'd better shut up or they'll hear us coming! Contrary to you I don't want to die in a cell." If the Raiders caught him, they'd make him pay for his betrayal. He was putting his life on the line to rescue Neroon, but the warrior didn't even appreciate it! Stubborn Minbari!

 

"By Valen! Let go of me!"

 

Marcus had had enough. He was trying to avoid running into the Raiders that were guarding the flyers and Neroon was giving him hell. Slowly, so Neroon wouldn't notice it right away, he uncovered the second syringe with the lighter sedative and injected the drug into Neroon's bloodstream. He'd adjusted the dose and it would make Neroon docile and nothing more, at least Marcus hoped so.

 

"You... insect!" Neroon spat, feeling the tip of the syringe break the skin. "How dare you treat me like this?" He made one last, futile, attempt to get away from Marcus, but then the drug began to take affect and he went boneless.

 

"I'm really sorry, Neroon," Marcus started, hauling Neroon inside the flyer. "But I can't allow myself to be caught by the Raiders." He placed Neroon in the passenger's seat and studied the controls. Yes, he could fly it.

 

After powering up the engines, he fed the computer the password, which he'd obtained by hacking the ship's central computer earlier and the bay doors opened. "And we're out of here!"

 

Casting a glance at Neroon, he found the brown eyes dull and glazed. He really did feel sorry for drugging Neroon in this current state, but at the same time he felt some satisfaction as well. Neroon had left him to die in Down Below and he hadn't forgiven the Minbari for that. Neroon hadn't finished the job and Lennier had carried him to the Medlab. You should have killed me or have come back for me. Not leave me there. There was no honor in that.

 

He piloted the flyer away from the Raider's ship and allowed himself a moment to catch his breath and consider his options. The med kit was in the corner of the flyer and after laying in their course, he opened it, taking out the items he needed to tend to Neroon's injuries.

 

He changed the bandage he'd put over the gash near Neroon's eyes and bandaged the broken wrist all over again. During their escape the bandages had shifted and no longer offered any support.

 

I should probably give him something to drink. Mat had starved Neroon and the Minbari had lost several pounds. Marcus retrieved the second kit, filled with food bars and water bottles. "Neroon? I know you can hear me."

 

Neroon opened his eyes and glared at him.

 

"Neroon? You need to drink some water."

 

"I do not wish to drink any water," Neroon spat vehemently.

 

Marcus shook his head. "I'm trying to save your life here."

 

"I did not ask you to save me!" Neroon closed eyes again. The few words had drained him. "Where are we now?"

 

"We're on our way to Minbar. It'll take us four days to get there, but we've got enough water and food. We should be able to make it." Not even a polite thank you? Neroon, maybe I should have left you there to rot. He should know better than to expect gratitude, after all, Neroon had made it very clear that he didn't want his help.

 

"Why don't you try to rest?" Minbari were fast healers and Neroon's injuries would be gone within several days if his body was allowed the time to heal.

 

"You brought me here against my will," Neroon hissed. "You will answer for your deeds later."

 

"Sure, Neroon," Marcus said calmly. Neroon was falling asleep again and Marcus returned to his chair, sipping the water Neroon had refused. What had gotten in to him, abandoning his mission in order to rescue a Minbari who didn't want to be rescued? By doing that, he had disobeyed Delenn's direct orders. I'm in for a lot of trouble when I finally get to Babylon 5.

 

Marcus looked at the Minbari, now peacefully asleep next to him. There was another reason why he felt compelled to save Neroon's life. The dreams...

 

The dreams started after Neroon had visited him in the Medlab. He'd been high on meds and for a time he'd thought he'd only imagined Neroon's visit, but then Franklin had assured him that Neroon had really talked to him. That night the dreams had started.

 

Closing his eyes, he indulged himself and recalled that first dream he'd had while still in Medlab. In that dream Neroon had come to his quarters, had stepped inside and slammed him against the wall, much like the Minbari had done in that cell. But then things had developed differently.

 

Instead of choking the life out of him, Neroon's lips had brutally claimed his and explored every inch of his mouth. Neroon's knee had parted his legs, while his hands had kept him in place. Thrusting against him, Neroon had growled, bitten his throat and declared him his. When he'd woken up he found that he'd come in his sleep and had been quite embarrassed when one of the medical assistants had cleaned him up.

 

Even now he felt aroused, thinking back to that dream. He opened his eyes and studied Neroon's expression, which was peaceful and relaxed in sleep.

 

The dream also scared him. He didn't understand why he dreamed of Neroon in a sexual way. He was in love with Susan Ivanova, wasn't he? Then why did the dream still affect him?

 

There had been other dreams, following the first. In all of them Neroon had somehow claimed him. Remembering the erotic dreams he felt hard, demanding lips against his, strong hands were removing his trousers and Neroon was rubbing against him, sliding his erection against his stomach.

 

"Bloody hell!" Marcus suddenly snapped out of his daydreams. He had to forget about the dreams. They were a concoction, created by his subconscious, so he could deal with the fight in Down Below. They meant nothing. Nothing!

 

Concentrating on his instruments, he ran a scan of their immediate surroundings and startled. Two flyers were sneaking up on them. "Raiders, bugger!" Marcus set a new course, tried some evasive manoeuvres, and lost them again, but their sudden presence served as a warning that he had to keep a close eye on the scanners at all time.

 

///

 

"Neroon, you've got to drink some water. We need to flush the drugs from your system so you can think clearly again. Now stop being stubborn and co-operate!" Marcus was growing frustrated. Neroon had opened his eyes a few minutes ago and refused to talk to him. The Minbari also refused to eat and drink.

 

"Why? Why are you making things this difficult? The Raiders are still searching for us. I pick them up on the scanners every now and then. Neroon, I need you coherent and able to defend yourself." Again, he placed the water bottle in Neroon's uninjured hand. "Take a few sips."

 

Neroon stared hard at him. Why was Marcus pushing this issue and why, in Valen's name, did he feel so disorientated? His head hurt and his vision was blurry.

 

"It's the drugs they gave you, Neroon. That's why you can't think clearly. The water will help flush them from your body." Marcus was becoming exasperated, on the verge of giving up. He made one last attempt to talk some sense into the Minbari. "You escaped, Neroon. They don't have a hold over you any longer. You're free again and it's your duty to return to your people."

 

Neroon eyed the water bottle suspiciously. Mat had fed him the drugs by putting them in his drinking water. Slowly, he lifted his arm and sipped the water. It tasted different from the water Mat had given him, so he assumed Marcus was speaking the truth and was trying to help him. This water wasn't drugged.

 

Marcus smiled, pleased that Neroon was drinking some water at last. "How did you end up in their holding cell?" He sat down behind the controls again, but continued to monitor Neroon closely.

 

Neroon briefly closed his eyes, and felt ashamed, recalling the moment of his capture. "I visited another war ship and was on my way back to the Ingata. I was alone in my flyer and presented an easy target."

 

Marcus nodded his head. "What about the crew of your war ship?" He didn't know what position Neroon held in Minbari society. He only knew that Neroon was a respected warrior, who obviously had risen highly within the ranks of his caste as he had assumed to be given command of the Rangers.

 

"I do not know," Neroon said thoughtfully. "I lost consciousness when they damaged my flyer. When I woke up I was in that holding cell."

 

"Do you think they are still looking for you?" Marcus hoped so. They could use a little help against the Raiders.

 

"Yes," Neroon said, firmly. "They would never desert their Alyt." 

 

So you're an Alyt? I never knew that. That information could come in handy later. Marcus gathered some food bars from the second kit and handed them to Neroon. "Try to eat something."

 

Neroon stared at the food bars in obvious loathing. "This does not qualify as food."

 

"It's all we've got. Take it or leave it." Marcus clenched his teeth, seeing Neroon's arrogant expression. He hoped the drugs would quickly leave Neroon's body, because the warrior's behavior was highly unpredictable.

 

"How much longer before we reach Minbar?"

 

"We've been underway for 6 hours now... that leaves about another 90 to go." Marcus ran another scan, checking their immediate surroundings. Those are going to be very long 90 hours. Neroon isn't going to make this easy.

 

Looking over at the Minbari, Marcus' heart missed a beat, remembering the erotic dream he'd had when he'd dozed off briefly. I've got to find a way to make them stop. I can't risk giving something away in my sleep. What if I come in my sleep, calling out Neroon's name? Embarrassed, he concentrated on the results from the scan.

 

Neroon noticed the sudden alarmed expression on Marcus' face. "What's wrong?"

 

"We picked up a tail. The Raiders are breathing down on our backs. There are four fighters. This doesn't look good, Neroon. They are heavily armed and we've got no means to defend ourselves." He'd barely informed Neroon when the first blast impacted. "Hold on, I'm going to try some evasive manoeuvres."

 

"You realize that if we are captured again I am honor bound to take my life? I demand you give me a weapon!" Neroon grabbed the armrests of his seat when Marcus' manoeuvres almost catapulted him from his chair. This time he refused to be taken prisoner alive. He wouldn't shame his ancestors twice.

 

"I'm quite busy in case you hadn't noticed!" Marcus feared they were fighting a lost battle. There simply was no way to get away from the Raiders' fighters. Another blast impacted and this time the control panel went offline. "Bugger! I can't steer the flyer any longer. Neroon..." A third blast hit, making it impossible for Marcus to finish his sentence. The blast slammed him against the wall and he slid onto the floor, bleeding from a head wound.

 

Neroon cursed vehemently, knowing things would only get worse once they were back onboard the ship of the Raiders. He realized they wanted him alive to get the ransom money and he couldn't bear the thought of being imprisoned again. There was no way of telling what they'd do to Marcus, who had betrayed them. Supporting himself by placing his uninjured hand against the wall, he managed to rise from the chair. His leg twisted beneath him and he hissed his anger. The control panel wasn't working any longer and there wasn't anything he could do to prevent their capture.

 

The honorable thing to do was to end both their lives. He would be courteous and end Marcus' life first, making sure the Ranger wouldn't be subjected to the torture Mat had subjected him to. His teachers had taught him how to kill with his bare hands and he decided to end Marcus' life quickly. Looking about, he caught sight of a loose cable that was sizzling with electricity. After giving Marcus an honorable death he would take his own life and die by electrocution. 

 

Neroon dragged himself over to Marcus' fallen body and wrapped one hand around the other man's throat, gently squeezing the life out of him. However, a fourth blast rocked the ship and some debris was rocketed his way, knocking him over. He passed out and slid onto the floor next to Marcus, who was still breathing.

 

///

 

Ouch, his head throbbed and when he tried to open his eyes, a ray of light made him squirm in agony. At least I can still see. Marcus' hands moved over the cold metal surface beneath them and he quickly realized that they weren't in the flyer any longer.

 

Unable to open his eyes again, he used his hands to explore his surroundings. Finding another body next to his, he peeked through half open eyelids, just long enough to identify Neroon.

 

"You finally decided to wake up?" Neroon remarked sarcastically. "We are back in my cell." He hadn't sustained any additional injuries when the Raiders had captured them, but Marcus' head injury was still bleeding. He had even pushed some cloth against the gash to stop the bleeding.

 

"Head hurts," Marcus whispered, absentmindedly and leaned against the cold wall for support.

 

"You'd better get used to the feeling. That degenerated guard has already been in here, hoping you were awake. He mentioned 'beating the shit out of you', once you woke up." Neroon studied his cellmate. "I am sorry I failed to end your life onboard of the flyer."

 

"You tried to kill me?" Marcus couldn't believe the things he was hearing. Neroon was offering to kill him? "Why?"

 

"I want to spare you the torture. They will want some form of revenge for being deceived." Neroon moved about slightly, seeing that Marcus was collapsing into a heap. He made sure Marcus was now leaning against him and he was the only thing keeping Marcus sitting upright. "They will make you suffer before they will kill you."

 

"I know they'll want their revenge, Neroon." Marcus felt nauseous. His head was pounding and his stomach rebelling. I'm going to be sick... Bloody hell, I can throw up on Neroon! Then his anger rose again. "Don't you dare try take my life ever again, especially when I'm unconscious. Contrary to you, I do believe we'll find another to escape. Don't you ever dare ending my life again, Neroon. Do You hear me?"

 

Neroon wondered about his sudden concern for the Ranger. He should be mad as hell because Marcus had made his situation even worse by trying to escape. However, the Ranger's courage impressed him. Against all odds, Marcus had tried to smuggle him off the ship. Whether he liked it or not, he was indebted to Marcus, who had saved his life by providing him with medical attention and a lifeline that had lead him back to his sanity. He accepted Marcus' words for now and abandoned his thoughts of committing ritual murder to spare Marcus the agony of torture. "How's your vision?"

 

"Right now I'm not very eager to open my eyes," Marcus remarked deadpanned.

 

"Try to rest." Neroon cringed inwardly. He shouldn't show his concern this openly, but... Does Marcus know that I'm bound to protect him until I can repay him by saving his life? Marcus had saved his life and now he was honor bound to look after the Ranger. Custom stated that he had to follow his saviour, even if that meant leaving his caste and Minbar. Marcus held a tremendous power over him without even knowing it and Neroon decided against enlightening the Ranger. He abandoned the idea of ritual murder. He was obligated to protect the Ranger and made sure Marcus came out of this alive so he could repay his debt.

 

"Rest? Did you really say that? You are Neroon, aren't you?" Marcus teased, amused. The nausea and dizziness had receded slightly, but he was still wary to open his eyes again. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, Neroon. I shouldn't have acted until I'd come up with a better plan, but you looked like you wouldn't make it much longer."

 

"You were worried about my health?" Neroon searched the Ranger's face, wishing he could search those green eyes as well.

 

"Of course," Marcus whispered, indignant that Neroon doubted that. "You almost killed me... that creates a bond, you know." The teasing didn't work this time. Bitterness echoed in his voice.

 

"You challenged me to the death. I gave you one last chance to reconsider."

 

"I had to protect Delenn!"

Neroon grew quiet, listening to Marcus' labored breathing. The Ranger was growing weaker and he was tempted to probe the head injury with his fingers, but that would only cause an infection, considering the dirt beneath his fingernails. His only hope was that the Ingata located the Raiders and attacked the vessel.

 

Marcus smiled weakly, wondering why the wall felt warm and surprisingly soft against his body. His hand sneaked higher and he was stunned to find that he was leaning against Neroon instead. Minbari warriors never allowed anyone to touch them and now Neroon was offering him his support? He barely suppressed the urge to open his eyes and look at Neroon and kept them shut instead, unwilling to aggravate his headache any further.

 

He simply had to accept the warmth and support that Neroon was offering him. If they made it out alive, he could ask Neroon about the changed attitude. Right now, he felt too light headed to worry about it. Listening to Neroon's breathing, he took comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone and tried to get a hold on the pain that was splitting his head in two.

 

Neroon felt highly uncomfortable, having Marcus this close, but his honor demanded he tried to ease the Ranger's pain. He already yearned for the day when he could repay his debt and save Marcus' life in return. Then he would be a truly free man again, free of any obligations.

 

Marcus' body relaxed against his as the Ranger drifted off to sleep. Neroon's jaw was set firm, realizing it was now up to him to keep them alive.

 

///

 

Neroon heard the approaching footsteps and tried to wake up Marcus, but the Ranger seemed unwilling to open his eyes. Maybe he was too exhausted; maybe it was the head injury. Mat's harsh voice echoed through the corridors and reached their cells. Neroon gritted his teeth as they mentioned Marcus' name. Mat was coming for the Ranger.

 

What should he do? He wasn't in any condition to defend them, but he couldn't let them take Marcus either. He rested Marcus' body against the wall and struggled to his feet. Mat would find him blocking his path if he wanted to hurt the Ranger.

 

The cell door opened painfully slowly and Neroon mentally prepared himself for the upcoming confrontation. When Mat appeared, a terrible anger rose from his stomach, feeding him the energy he needed to remain on his feet.

 

Mat leaned against the doorway, smirking. "It'll be your turn soon, Minbari bastard. Now get out of our way. We're going to deal with the traitor first. It's personal now, Marcus. You shouldn't have drugged me." Mat and three other Raiders entered the cell and approached the two prisoners. "Get out of our way, scumbag."

 

Neroon growled. He didn't know what the word 'scumbag' meant, but knew he'd just been insulted. "Stay away from him. He is injured and unconscious."

 

"We've got ways to wake him up," Mat whispered. He gave the other men a signal to move in closer.

 

"I will snap their necks if they touch him," Neroon threatened. "And your Captain wants me alive so you'd better reconsider your actions. I won't hesitate to kill, but you can't kill me."

 

Mat applauded Neroon lazily. "We're not going to lay a finger on you, bastard."

 

Neroon quickly turned around, hearing gas escape into the air. Suddenly, he realized their game plan. The gas invaded his nostrils, mouth and pores and he began to choke. Dropping to his knees, he struggled for breath. Infuriated, he realized that one man had pulled Marcus out of his reach and was now hoisting the Ranger onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He couldn't let this happen!

 

But as he tried to get to his feet again, his broken leg refused to carry his weight and he collapsed onto the floor. The gas was getting to him and he felt paralyzed. He couldn't prevent them from carrying Marcus into the corridor. He'd failed to protect his charge!

 

He coughed, attempting to clear his lungs, but it was too late. The cell door had closed behind Mat and he was alone again. He sat back and leaned his back against the wall, knowing from personal experience Mat would enjoy beating Marcus up and he hoped that the Ranger had enough will power to survive the ordeal.

 

///

 

A sharp and blunt pain rose from his abdomen up to his chest and Marcus' eyes flashed open. He managed to repress the yelp he'd almost released, not wanting to give his tormentors the satisfaction of knowing how much they were hurting him.

 

The beating had started when he'd regained consciousness. Two men had immobilized him while Mat swung some rights at him. Then another Raider had punched him hard in the back, aiming at his ribs and later at his kidneys. It didn't take long until he started coughing up blood. His face was also a mess. He sported one black eye and several bruises.

 

The worst thing however was the blinding pain in his stomach. Mat delivered another kick to his midsection and this time he cried out in pain. He curled up on the cold metal floor and the Raiders took turns kicking him. Please make them stop! Please make them stop!

 

Biting his lower lip until it bled, his next screams died on his lips, never releasing them. He didn't know how much longer the beating lasted, but suddenly the three men stepped outside, leaving him alone with Mat.

 

Keeping one arm wrapped around his stomach and holding the other in front of his face he waited for the beating to continue. The insane gleam in Mat's eyes indicated that the mad man wasn't finished yet. I have to endure this... I can deal with this... The pain doesn't exist... But the mantra Sech Turval had taught him years ago didn't work. There was just too much pain!

 

Mat sat on his heels in front of him and played with his knife, running it along bruised skin. "You really disappointed me, Marcus. First, you try to make friends with us and then you steal our most valuable prisoner. You wanted the ransom just for yourself, didn't you?"

 

In spite of everything, Marcus sighed relieved and wished he hadn't. The terrible pain inside his stomach doubled, leaving him breathless. They think I was after the money! Let him think that. In that case they won't look any further and won't discover I'm undercover. This is good.

 

Calmly, he stared Mat in the eyes and the Raider retaliated with a blow to his face. Marcus' head reeled back and lolled to the right. You're a sick bastard, Mat. Then the knife pressed against his cheekbone and he held his breath, knowing that Mat would cut him if he moved at all.

 

"Marcus, you can't betray us like that," Mat said in a patronizing tone. "You know what happens to traitors..."

 

The knife dipped beneath his skin and Mat cut his right cheek open from his ear to his mouth. Blood flowed onto the knife and then dripped onto the floor. His eyes had grown big, trying not to show his pain and shock. He was a Ranger and trained not to break! Mat would not break him!

 

A strong hand settled onto his throat and began squeezing. He struggled to get away from Mat, but his body no longer co-operated. Slowly he lost consciousness. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and then a soothing darkness enveloped him, taking him away from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Code of honor

Part 2

 

Neroon supported himself by leaning against the wall and waited for their tormentors to return to his cell. He fully expected them to torture him as well, even in spite of Johnson's orders, but as the door opened, he realized he was wrong. The Raiders dropped Marcus, who was only wearing trousers, unceremoniously onto the floor.

 

"We got you a little present, bastard," Mat spat and closed the door behind him.

 

Neroon cringed. Marcus' face was covered in blood and his chest was dark with bruises. "Damn cowards!" Hopefully he would one day get his hands on Mat and his partners in crime.

 

Slowly, he made his way over to Marcus and then sat down as his leg twisted away again. "Marcus, can you hear me? Marcus?"

 

Marcus stirred and managed to raise his head slightly. "D-ere's n-no p-pain..." he stuttered, still remembering Sech Turval's lessons.

 

Neroon drew in a deep breath and then carefully rolled Marcus onto his back. Marcus hissed; he was obviously in agony and moving him about was only aggravating his pain. Neroon wasn't surprised when he found that Marcus had lost consciousness again.

 

Studying Marcus' face, he quickly located the source of all the blood. A deep cut disfigured Marcus' cheek and Neroon tore off a piece of cloth from his coat to stop the bleeding. Next, he used his uninjured hand to examine the Ranger.

 

A dislocated shoulder... bruised or broken ribs and... I can feel the blood pooling in his stomach. Warm blood had gathered near Marcus' spleen and Neroon feared the Ranger was bleeding internally. If that was the case there was nothing he could do to help Marcus. He will die without medical attention.

 

Neroon concentrated on the little he could do to help alleviate Marcus' pain. He made sure the Ranger was resting comfortably and draped his coat over the motionless body. It's Marcus' coat... the one he gave me the first time he checked on me. By Valen, I hate being helpless.

 

He moved a little closer to Marcus, sharing his body heat. Blood still dripped from beneath the cloth and now flowed down his uniform. Marcus' breathing was labored and constantly growing worse. As a warrior he'd seen men die before and he knew instinctively that Marcus' time was very limited. The Ranger was dying.

 

///

 

"Neroon?" Against all odds, Marcus managed to open his eyes. They were still in the cell and he was leaning against Neroon. Neroon had even wrapped one arm around him and was trying to stop the bleeding where Mat had cut his face. Suddenly Marcus was very glad that he had tried to rescue Neroon, even if that attempt had backfired on them. It made him feel good that he'd tried to make a difference.

 

"Do not talk, rest." Neroon studied his charge and was alarmed to find that blood had appeared on Marcus' tongue. Yes, the Ranger was bleeding internally.

 

"I don't have much time left, Neroon," Marcus whispered, knowing his time had come. "There are worse ways to die. At least this time you didn't desert me." Neroon was taking care of him and that fact stunned him. "Does the offer to end my life still stand?"

 

"No."

 

"No?" In spite of his situation, Marcus chuckled. His stomach flared with pain and his eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Laughing was definitely a bad idea! "Why reconsider?"

 

Neroon really didn't want to reveal this, but Marcus was dying and deserved to know the truth. "You saved my life and my code of honor demands I protect you. Ending your life robs me of the possibility to repay my debt to you."

 

"Always a pragmatist, huh Neroon?" Marcus coughed sharply and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to bite down the burning pain in his side and stomach. "So now you're sworn to protect me?" Another chuckle fled his lips and this time the pain didn't flare; he was getting worse. "I never knew someone who wanted to protect me, Neroon. Be glad I'm dying, saves you a lot of trouble."

 

Marcus closed his eyes again, relishing Neroon's body heat. "I release you from any obligation you feel towards me."

 

"It does not work that way," Neroon said firmly.

 

Marcus was getting ready for another round of argumentation, but suddenly the floor trembled fiercely. "What?"

 

Neroon cocked his head and tried to make sense of the commotion in the corridor. Several men were running, screaming and yelling in panic. "This can only mean one thing..."

 

"And what's that?" Marcus' eyes were closing again and a comfortable warmth was creeping up his legs.

 

"The Ingata finally launched her attack. My men are coming for me." Neroon considered his next move. "I will make sure you are comfortable and then I will try to draw attention to our cell. Hopefully, Berem, my second in command, will head for the holding cells." He laid Marcus down on the floor, tucked the coat around him and brushed back some bloody hair from Marcus' face. "You can't give up now."

 

"I don't know... if I have any... fight left," Marcus mumbled, dozing off as the warmth took away the pain in his abdomen and side.

 

Neroon recognized the signs of impending death and vowed to rescue the Ranger. He would not allow Marcus to die before he'd repaid his debt.

 

Struggling, he got to his feet and walked over to the cell door. Taking stock of his injuries, he realized he felt better, stronger. Now that the drugs were almost gone from his system, he was healing faster. Neroon banged against the door, calling Berem's name.

 

///

 

Several minutes later, Minbari warriors appeared in the corridor and Neroon called out in Vik, letting them know they'd found their Alyt. Within seconds, his crew forced the door open and Neroon stormed outside. Berem, a rather young warrior, caught him when he almost stumbled over his broken leg.

 

"What is our situation, Berem?" Neroon headed down the corridor, eager on exacting his revenge on Mat and Captain Johnson.

 

Berem composted himself again. He'd expected to find his Alyt wounded, but seeing the bandages, he realized Neroon had sustained more injuries than he had thought. His Alyt should head for the medical facility, but he knew better than to mention this. Neroon would glare at him and then dismiss his words. "We are still trying to take the command centre."

 

"Give me a Denn'bok!" Neroon demanded and Berem placed a pike in his hand. Neroon fastened it to his belt and made his way to the command centre. He'd forgotten about his injuries, and as long as he used the wall to support him, he could walk unaided.

 

His men were still fighting the Raiders, but were winning the battle. Several Raiders had already been captured and were now taken to their own holding cells for lock up.

 

"Alyt Neroon!" An elderly warrior walked up to his leader. "Their leader wants to talk to you."

 

So Captain Johnson wanted to negotiate? Neroon grinned. "Tell him to surrender or he will lose his life." The warrior nodded his head once and left. Several minutes later he returned. "The human surrenders."

 

"Bring him before me." Neroon sat down in the pilot's chair and waited for Johnson to make his appearance. "Berem? I want to leave this vessel as quickly as possible."

 

"A shuttle is already waiting to take you onboard the Ingata," Berem replied, pleased that his Alyt wasn't badly injured after all.

 

Johnson appeared. Two Minbari warriors held his arms in place behind his back and pushed him down to his knees.

 

"We meet again, but this time the tables are turned," Neroon said smugly. "Berem, take him onboard the Ingata and lock him up. I want him to stand trial later." He didn't know yet if he'd sentence Johnson himself or let the humans on Babylon 5 deal with the Raider. Fortunately, he didn't have to decide right now.

 

"Berem? We will now return to the Ingata. Make sure the Raiders are locked up and lay in a course that will take this vessel to Babylon 5. Delenn and Sheridan can deal with their own." Neroon got to his feet again and swayed. He brushed off Berem's hand when his second in command tried to steady him. Finally, he was going back to the Ingata, which would take him home to Minbar.

 

///

 

Marcus no longer registered the voices and sounds around him. The warmth had reached his chest and was taking away the pain. Death has finally come for me... it's a gentle master.

 

///

 

Neroon sighed, lying down on his own, familiar, sleeping platform. His personal physician would soon arrive to examine him and he relished having a moment to himself. He should probably check with their medical staff to see how Marcus was doing. "Computer, establish a connection with Sansara." Sansara was the medical officer in charge.

 

A moment later, the physician's face appeared on screen. "Alyt Neroon."

 

"Report."

 

"We suffered only minimal casualties. Two warriors died due to their injuries. Everyone else will make a full recovery. Right now, we are treating nine crewmembers."

 

"What about the human?" Neroon asked impatiently. He sat up, cursing the vertigo that overwhelmed him.

 

"What human, Alyt?"

 

Neroon suddenly began to sweat profusely. "The human in my cell!"

 

Berem appeared next to the physician. "Alyt, you ordered them locked up on their ship. Except for their leader who's in a cell, we did not take any humans onboard." The look on Berem's face showed his surprise.

 

Neroon cursed privately. He should have given the order explicitly. "Berem, prepare the shuttle again. We are returning to the Raiders' vessel and I want a physician to accompany us."

 

Berem saluted and left to carry out his Alyt's orders. Sansara however, stared at him in disbelief. "Alyt, you can't be serious! No human has ever set foot inside this medical facility!"

 

"If you don't want to treat him, send me someone who will!" Neroon terminated the connection and left his quarters. How could I forget about him? Marcus' words returned to him; "This time you didn't desert me."

 

"By Valen, you will survive, Ranger!"

 

///

 

Neroon signaled Berem to board the shuttle as well. The last person to join them was a young healer. Neroon arched an eyebrow, wondering if Sansara had sent him a student.

 

"My name is Vagn," the young Minbari said shyly. "Sansara sent me to help."

 

Neroon hoped this young Minbari possessed the necessary knowledge to help Marcus. "Sit down," he instructed and gave Berem the signal to take off. "Do you know how to treat a human's injuries?"

 

"That's why Sansara sent me," Vagn replied softly. "I studied their medical history, their research and Sansara wasn't too pleased when he found out I had abandoned my original studies."

 

Neroon felt relieved. "You will be responsible for a human called Marcus. He is Anla'Shok and was wounded when he tried to help me."

 

"Yes, Alyt." Vagn checked his medical supplies. "Can you tell me about his injuries?"

 

Neroon actually smiled. Yes, this young healer would do his best to save the Ranger. "Yes, I will tell you."

 

///

 

They arrived at the holding cells five minutes later and ignored the Raiders' curses. Neroon opened the door to his former cell and immediately headed for the still form beneath the dirty coat. "Marcus?" He prayed to Valen that he was in time. He'd never forgive himself if Marcus had died because of his negligence. "Vagn, help me!"

 

The young Minbari hurried over to Neroon's side while Berem guarded the door. "Is this the Ranger you mentioned?"

 

"Yes." Neroon gently removed the coat and checked for a pulse. "He is still alive, but his pulse is very weak." Stepping away from Marcus, he gave Vagn the space the healer needed to work on Marcus. "Berem, we will need the stretcher to carry Marcus to the shuttle."

 

Berem reached behind him and carried the stretcher into the cell. He shivered, recalling Neroon had been kept prisoner here. That his Alyt cared for the well being of a human surprised him, but if the human Ranger had really saved his Alyt's life it was true that Neroon was indebted to him and then his leader's actions made sense.

 

"Vagn?" Neroon was growing impatient, wondering how Marcus had managed to hang on to life this long. Valen, don't let him die!

 

Vagn's expression was worried when he locked eyes with Neroon. "This man is dying. We need to take him to the Raiders' medical facility. He won't survive being transported to the Ingata. I need to stabilize him here and now."

 

Neroon nodded his head. "Berem, where is their medical facility?"

 

"Near the command centre."

 

"Help me put him on the stretcher," Neroon commanded and signaled Vagn to step back. With Berem's help, they managed to put Marcus' motionless body on the stretcher and then carried him to the Raider's medical facility.

 

Vagn took control of the situation once Marcus was placed on an exam table. "Alyt, could you please run a scan to determine how strong his vital signs are? Berem, we need to undress the Ranger."

 

They worked methodically and Neroon was pleased to find that Vagn's touch was gentle when he examined Marcus' injuries. Vagn started two IV's, bandaged the ribs, and managed to set the dislocated shoulder. "Alyt, his spleen is ruptured and he requires surgery. Otherwise he will bleed to death."

 

"You want to operate here?" Neroon didn't feel comfortable with that idea. "You are the only healer here, Berem and I are warriors, and we barely have medical training."

 

"As long as you do as I tell you everything will be fine," Vagn promised. "I know how to perform this operation. Alyt, can I speak freely?"

 

"Yes," Neroon whispered, weighing their options.

 

"The Ranger will die if I don't operate now." Vagn hoped Neroon understood the seriousness of their situation. "He is bleeding to death."

 

"Do it," Neroon decided. "Berem and I will assist you."

 

Vagn nodded his head. "I can save his life..."

 

Neroon's gaze traveled from Vagn to Marcus. This young healer was their only chance.

 

///

 

Witnessing surgery shook Neroon more than he wanted the other two Minbari to know. Vagn had removed the ruptured spleen and the stitches would leave an ugly scar. Had they been onboard the Ingata Vagn could have used Minbari technology and no scar would have remained.

 

"We saved his life, Alyt. Does that not please you?" Vagn was puzzled, seeing Neroon's expression. "His recovery will take several weeks, maybe even months, but he will recover."

 

Neroon looked at Marcus, who was still unconscious. Vagn had covered the Ranger's body with some blankets and Marcus finally looked warm and comfortable. "When can we transport him to the Ingata?" He didn't want to spend another minute here.

 

"Give him thirty minutes to stabilize," Vagn pleaded. "Humans are not as strong as we are. His injuries are still life threatening and his condition critical."

 

"Then we will stay a little longer," Neroon gave in. "Tell me more about his condition."

 

"I set his shoulder, but it will add to his pain for some time. Fortunately, his ribs are only bruised and not broken. His organs, especially his kidneys, are very tender. Then there is his head injury, which caused a severe concussion. He will require absolute rest for the first few weeks." Vagn's expression turned shy. "I could not help but notice that your injuries are still untreated. Maybe I can check on you while we are waiting?"

 

Neroon considered the request and knew it was the sensible thing to do. "You may examine me."

 

Vagn nodded his head and began his exam.

 

///

 

Neroon did feel better after Vagn had examined him and bandaged his wounds. Marcus had tried his best when taking care of him and Vagn even complimented the Ranger, who was still unconscious. Neroon accepted the compliment in Marcus' place.

 

A soft moan echoed through the room and Neroon got to his feet. Vagn had put a cast on his leg, which enabled him to walk unaided. "Marcus? Do you hear me?" Towering over the Ranger he closely observed Marcus' face.

 

Marcus' eyes fluttered, opened briefly and then closed again. "Marcus? Do you hear me?" Neroon tried again, watching Vagn who studied the Ranger's readings.

 

"I think it is safe to move him to the Ingata, but we will need the stretcher to carry him." Vagn looked at Berem. "Can you get it?"

 

Berem retrieved the stretcher and they secured Marcus to it.

 

"Alyt, can you hold this?" Vagn handed Neroon the IV bags. Neroon wasn't strong enough yet to carry the stretcher and Vagn hoped handling the IV bags would keep Neroon occupied.

 

Neroon nodded once and walked beside Marcus, as Berem and Vagn carried the wounded Ranger to the shuttle.

 

///

 

Sansara glared at his newest patient. "Alyt, you can't expect me to look after a human!"

 

Neroon stared at the healer. "I know you lost your family in the Earth-Minbari War, but..."

 

"It's true... I lost my father, wife, and son in that war..."

 

"But this human is Anla'Shok and he saved my life. He is worthy of your care." Neroon kept a close eye on both Sansara and Vagn.

 

"I do not know if I can care for him," Sansara admitted. "As a healer it is my duty to nurse him back to health, but as a son, husband and father... I can't forgive his race."

 

Neroon acknowledged Sansara's mixed feelings and turned to Vagn. "You will tend to his injuries while he is onboard the Ingata and you, Sansara, will supervise Vagn's work." In that way Sansara didn't have to deal with Marcus directly.

 

"As you wish, Alyt," Sansara said relieved.

 

"Now leave me and Marcus alone for a moment." Neroon waited until both men had left and then stood at Marcus' bed. The Ranger had been washed and then dressed in soft brown robes. He seemed peacefully asleep, but Neroon knew how deceiving looks could be. Immediately after their arrival at the Ingata Marcus had slipped into a coma.

 

"You are strong, Marcus. You impressed me in Down Below when we fought. Now you have to recover. I saved your life and we are even now. But still I feel indebted to you because I left you, a fellow warrior, to die in Down Below." Neroon felt at a loss. When Marcus had found him in the holding cell, he had never believed he would save the Ranger's life in return.

 

He stepped out of Marcus' room and walked up to Vagn. "Contact me the moment he regains consciousness."

 

"Yes, Alyt."

 

Satisfied that Marcus was in able hands, he left the medical facility and headed for his quarters to catch up on some sleep.

 

///

 

I'm dreaming... I know I'm dreaming... why else is Neroon kissing me? I don't know where we are. The room is almost empty, expect for a sleeping platform, which is horizontal. I'm resting on it, naked, and Neroon is next to me, kissing me passionately. His strong hands are moving over my body and settle down when they reach my nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingertips. Then he leans in closer and his tongue circles my left nipple.

 

"Neroon, what are you doing to me?" I can't hide my arousal. I'm rock hard and already leaking pre-ejaculate. His hands move down, and his fingers bury themselves in my pubic hair, playing with it.

 

"You grow hair at the most unexpected places," Neroon whispers seductively.

 

"Neroon, please..." I don't know what I'm begging for, but my cock demands attention and eventually release. Parting my legs, I pull Neroon on top of me and he accepts the invitation.

 

"So soft, yet so strong." Neroon licks down my abdomen and then blows at the tip of my erection.

 

"Please, Neroon, make me come..."

 

"So innocent, so... pure..."

 

Neroon kneels between my legs and stares at my body. He's making me blush. I reach out and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him close again, but he resists.

 

"What do you want, Marcus? Want me to taste you? Lick you? Tease you? Want me inside you? What do you want?"

 

"You inside me..." Passion and lust take over and I buck against him, showing him my need. "Take me, claim me like you did before."

 

"Yes, beloved, you are mine..."

 

Neroon grins smugly and then claims my lips, bruising them. His hand reaches for the flask that contains some sort of lubricant and he coats his cock with the substance. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I present myself to him. "Please, Neroon..."

 

"Yes, beloved."

 

I gasp in surprise when he suddenly pushes inside, burying himself to the hilt in one go. The sensation is unexpected and I shiver all over my body at feeling the hot and hard rod inside my body. Neroon's way of making love is primal. He rarely bothers with foreplay and sometimes, like now, doesn't even stretch me. The pain is exquisite and I try to relax, try to accept him inside me.

 

"Is this what you want?" Neroon refrains from moving, keeping absolutely still.

 

The pressure inside me is building and I'm desperate for him to start thrusting. I curl my fingers around my fading erection, knowing he loves to watch when I touch myself.

 

"Yes, stroke yourself back to hardness..." Neroon finally thrusts, slowly.

 

I yelp at the sensation, knowing he's avoiding hitting my prostate... He doesn't want me to come yet. He places my legs over his shoulders, taking off some of the strain and I'm grateful he's a caring lover. "Harder? Please?"

 

Neroon smiles and leans in closer. His lips claim mine and his tongue parts my teeth. I love the part that's coming next. While devouring my mouth he builds a rhythm, thrusting faster and deeper. I pump myself wildly and then... "Neroon!" His cock brushes my prostate, almost making me come.

 

"Not yet, beloved..."

 

Neroon supports my legs and starts pounding into me. "Let go..." I whisper, knowing exactly what I want. I want him to lose control.

 

Neroon growls, bares his teeth and buries himself deep inside me.

 

"Yes, let go... let go of your control!" One more thrust, one more stroke pushes me over the edge and I spill my seed all over my hand. Neroon however hasn't come yet and I grow boneless, watching that passionate gleam in his eyes.

 

"Yes, more, Neroon... come, come inside me..." Neroon lasts long and I bite my lower lip, wondering how much longer I can take this pounding. Finally, a series of short, but violent thrusts signal his impending climax and I bite him hard, just beneath the collarbone. He roars, while coming inside me and stares at me with such intensity that I shiver.

 

"Yes, mine..."

 

Neroon collapses on top of me and I love feeling his weight pushing me down. Soothingly, I stroke his back. "Yes, I'm yours and you are mine, as it's supposed to be..."

 

Neroon lifts his head and grins at me. Bloody hell! He's growing hard again and he's still inside me!

 

"I'll claim you... again and again and again..."

 

///

 

"Neroon!" Marcus' eyes flashed open and he struggled, realizing something was restraining him. Looking about frantically, he found that he was attached to two IV's and a multitude of tubes and wires connected him to several monitors.

 

"Marcus, please calm down." Vagn immediately joined his patient.

 

"Who are you? What happened?" Suddenly, his energy left him and he sagged back into the pillows. Staring at the ceiling, he felt dizzy and confused.

 

Vagn briefly stepped outside and told one of the assistants to inform Neroon that the Ranger had woken up. Then he returned to his patient. "You are onboard the Ingata."

 

"Why?" Marcus' head lolled back and forth and he was wondering why he felt so miserable. "Hurts..."

 

"Where does it hurt?" Vagn quickly checked the readings, but didn't find anything alarming.

 

"My side..."

 

"We had to remove your spleen," Vagn explained. "You were bleeding internally."

 

Closing his eyes, Marcus tried to accept that Neroon had come back for him. And the dreams are back too.

 

"Does your head also hurt?" Vagn inquired.

 

"Yes... I've got a terrible headache."

 

"You suffered a concussion. Try to stay awake a little longer so I can run some tests on you?" Vagn started the first test, while keeping a close eye on Marcus. "You should not move about."

 

Marcus had figured that one out as well as his body cried out in pain when he tried to roll onto his left side.

 

"Your shoulder was dislocated and you suffered two bruised ribs. Your side will also continue to hurt for some days."

 

Marcus closed his eyes and wondered where Neroon was. Once more he'd been ready to die only to wake up in a medical facility. This was getting old.

 

"He is awake?" Neroon entered Marcus' room and headed for the platform.

 

"Yes, I'm awake," Marcus replied, listlessly.

 

"He is still disorientated and in a great deal of pain," Vagn said, informing his Alyt. "I will leave you alone for a moment, but then he has to rest." It would take the computer several minutes to run the tests and his presence wasn't required so he stepped out of the room.

 

"You were dying when we found you," Neroon said, studying the Ranger.

 

"Then you repaid your debt," Marcus whispered, feeling tense and uncomfortable at having Neroon this close after dreaming about the warrior.

 

"Not completely." Neroon's eyes traveled up and down the Ranger's body, recalling every injury Marcus had suffered. "I left you to die in Down Below. I should have killed you or tended to your wounds, that is the way of the warrior, not ignoring your needs. You were defeated and I... walked away."

 

Marcus managed a weak smile. "We're even, Neroon. Send me to Babylon 5 and I'll be out of your hair..."

 

Neroon raised an eyebrow. "You are not fit to be transferred to another vessel. You will still here for now." He expected Marcus to argue, but the Ranger remained quiet. "He is asleep again..." Neroon whispered, surprised.

 

"I have to ask you to leave now, Alyt. He needs rest." Vagn was back and acting in the best interest of his patient.

 

Neroon nodded his head. "Call me when I can visit him again."

 

Vagn inclined his head in conformation and watched Neroon leave. Then he returned to tend to the Ranger.

 

///

 

"Alyt? I hate to bother you, but..." Berem stood in the doorway, feeling uncomfortable because he had to disturb Neroon's sleep.

 

Neroon forced himself to wake up, rose from the platform and took his seat behind his desk. "Report."

 

"It is the crew, Alyt. They understand why you brought the leader of the Raiders onboard, but wonder about Marcus. They do not know he is a Ranger and saved your life, and it is causing problems."

 

"What kind of problems?"

 

"They want him off the Ingata."

 

Neroon rose from his chair. "Mutiny?"

 

"Not yet, Alyt. You are highly respected."

 

Neroon understood. The majority of his men had fought in the Earth-Minbari War and still hated the human race. "I want Marcus transferred to my personal quarters." He had already come up with a plan. "Make sure Vagn accompanies him."

 

"Yes, Alyt... but may I inquire why?" Berem didn't know what to make of Neroon's order.

 

"They won't dare touch him while he is in my private quarters."

 

"Alyt, forgive me for being blunt, but... have you chosen the Ranger as your mate?"

 

Neroon was grateful that his back was toward Berem. "What?"

 

"Your life mate?"

 

Neroon slowly turned around. "Why are you asking?"

 

"It would secure his position. No one would dare go against him... or you... I was wondering because you never had a life mate before and you seem extremely interested in this Ranger." Berem hoped he would survive Neroon's anger, which showed in the Minbari's eyes.

 

"My mate? My life mate?" Dazed, Neroon repeated the words.

 

"Yes." Berem decided to risk it all. "You seem to care about him and he saved your life. I think the crew would accept him as your mate once they know who he is and how he helped you. You'd also be setting the right example."

 

Neroon shook his head in disbelief. "You suggest I take him as my mate?"

 

"It would also strengthen the clan's position when it comes down to the Rangers, Alyt."

 

"I can't believe you suggested that!" Neroon paced in front of his desk. "He is human, Berem!"

 

"He is a Ranger and saved your life." Berem took a step back, seeing the furious expression in Neroon's eyes. "I apologize if I went too far, Alyt."

 

"Arrange for Marcus' transport to my quarters. Leave me now. I need to think!"

 

Berem quickly left Neroon's quarters to carry out his instructions.

 

///

 

Neroon was brooding. Although Berem's suggestion displeased him, accepting Marcus as his mate made a lot of sense. The warrior caste and the Rangers were already working together occasionally, but conflicts always drove them apart. Taking a Ranger as his mate, would bind the two groups closer together. It was certainly an option he had to think about.

 

"Alyt?" Berem appeared in the doorway. "The Ranger... in which room do you want him to stay?"

 

His personal quarters consisted of a number of rooms. "In my study."

 

Berem nodded and Neroon watched how they carried Marcus into the study. The Ranger was deeply asleep, but no longer in a coma. Then Vagn stepped inside and headed immediately for Neroon.

 

"Alyt, this will weaken his condition! He should not be moved at all!"

 

"Tend to him!" Neroon barked, a little harsher than he'd intended. "Leave me now!"

 

Vagn quickly backed away and followed his patient.

 

"Alyt?"

 

"Now what?" Irritated, Neroon faced Berem again.

 

"Delenn is trying to reach you."

 

Neroon sighed. Delenn... the one person he didn't want to talk to right now. "I will speak to her." The screen came online and Delenn's face appeared. She looked worried and tired.

 

"Greetings, Neroon."

 

"Greetings, Delenn." Neroon waited for her to start the conversation.

 

"I need you to confirm something for me." Delenn's stare was masked perfectly. "Is it true that Marcus Cole is onboard the Ingata?"

 

"Yes, he is onboard the Ingata."

 

"Why?" Now Delenn's mask showed some cracks.

 

Neroon registered her concern and wasn't surprised. After all, Marcus had saved her life. "He was critically wounded and his recovery will take weeks. Healers are looking after him and I assure you he is in the best hands."

 

"But you will let him go once he has recovered? Or is he your prisoner?"

 

"No prisoner, Delenn. He saved my life."

 

"He did what?"

 

"The Raiders had taken me prisoner and he helped me escape." Neroon conveniently forgot to mention that Marcus' plan had backfired. "I won't stop him when he wants to return to Babylon 5."

 

Pleased and relieved, Delenn nodded her head. "Can I talk to him?"

 

Neroon looked at Vagn who was standing in the doorway, shaking his head. "Marcus is resting right now, but I will ask him to contact you once he feels better."

 

"Thank you, Neroon."

 

"Delenn, one last question." Neroon cursed privately. He couldn't be seriously considering Berem's suggestion! "Does Marcus have a... mate?"

 

Delenn's eyes grew big, although she was trying to hide her surprise. "Not that I know of."

 

"Thank you for answering that question."

 

"Why do you want to know, Neroon?"

 

Neroon suddenly felt trapped. "I do not have a mate... and he seems acceptable."

 

"Neroon!" Delenn rose from the couch, in obvious confusion. "Marcus is human!"

 

Neroon shrugged his shoulders. "It would solidify our alliance."

 

"I can not believe you suggested that!" Delenn shook her head.

 

"Think about it, Delenn. He is a highly respected Ranger and I represent a large part of the warrior caste. Taking him as my mate would unit us."

 

"I will consider it..." Delenn said, still at a loss. "But do not proceed without my consent!"

 

"Delenn, Marcus is bedridden right now... We will have to wait if we want to continue with this plan." His words seemed to reassure her. "He is in good hands, Delenn."

 

"I will contact you shortly and then I want to talk to Marcus."

 

"That can be arranged." Neroon stared at the now black screen and wondered what he had gotten himself in to. If he took Marcus as his mate, it would be because of diplomatic matters and after the ceremony they'd go their separate ways. Marcus wasn't attracted to him and he... yes, he felt somewhat attracted to the Ranger, but those were feelings born out of protectiveness and guilt. They would have to discuss this soon, but first they both needed rest.

 

"Vagn, is he still asleep?"

 

"Yes, Alyt," Vagn replied softly. "I do not expect him to wake up within the next few hours."

 

"Then I will try to get some sleep as well." Neroon returned to his platform and closed his eyes. Years of training allowed him to fall instantly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Code of honor (3)

 

 

When Marcus woke next, he wondered about his surroundings. Although his memories were vague, he did recall being in the medical facility the last time he opened his eyes. This looked like a study, filled with books and paperwork. And yet all the medical equipment I was hooked up to is here as well. Why move me out of the medlab?

 

"Marcus? Can you look at me?"

 

Marcus looked to his left and saw a young Minbari, dressed in the robes of a healer. The Minbari seemed familiar, but he couldn't recall introducing himself to the other man. "Who are you?" Speaking was more painful than he'd expected. The deep cut Mat had left behind on his cheek stung and itched and his skin seemed too tight to talk. Although the injury had been bandaged it still burned.

 

"My name is Vagn and I have been taking of you." Vagn studied the readings. He was still annoyed that Neroon had ordered Marcus' transfer despite his patient's condition.

 

"I remember now..." Bits and pieces were coming back. Hadn't he even talked to Neroon in the Medlab? "How bad am I?"

 

"Your spleen was ruptured and I had to remove it. You have two bruised ribs, your shoulder was dislocated, but I set it again, and you are running a fever."

 

"So I'll survive..." Marcus remarked calmly. "What's going to happen next?"

 

Vagn gave him a puzzled look. "Next?"

 

"Yes, why am I here in this study and what's Neroon's next step?" He tried to move into a more comfortable position, but his side began to throb and stopped his movements. The bruised ribs were making it hard to breathe and he sighed, relieved when Vagn helped sit him upright. Vagn then pushed some pillows beneath his head and neck. Now he wasn't horizontal any more and his breathing eased.

 

Marcus' questions made Vagn uncomfortable; he didn't know if Neroon wanted the Ranger to know what was going on. "The Alyt wants you close. Some warriors dislike your presence on our ship. They never dealt with losing their loved ones during the Earth-Minbari War ."

 

"It doesn't seem to bother you that I'm human." Marcus watched Vagn closely as the Minbari filled a glass with water. He was thirsty and hoped the water was meant for him and yes, Vagn leaned in closer and placed the glass against his lips. Sipping slowly, he waited for Vagn to answer his question.

 

Vagn shrugged his shoulders and disposed of the now empty glass. "My parents are religious caste and raised me to respect every lifeform, including humans and I can't deny being curious."

 

Marcus smiled; this young Minbari sort of reminded him of Lennier. "So what are Neroon's plans? Where's he dropping me off?"

 

Vagn moistened his lips. "The Alyt wants you to stay onboard for now. You are in no condition to be transferred to another ship. You need rest."

 

Marcus raised a puzzled eybrow. He'd assumed that Neroon would want to get rid of him as quickly as possible. "Is this Neroon's study?"

 

"Yes," Vagn whispered and checked the IV's. "He will talk to you later."

 

Feeling tired, Marcus tried to stay awake. The cut hurt and he was tempted to rub his hand over the injury to allievate the itching, but he was too fatigued to lift his arm.

 

"You should go back to sleep now," Vagn said softly. "Sleep is the best remedy at this time."

 

Marcus nodded his head. "But there's so much to discuss... and Delenn... I need to... contact..." His voice trailed off as he fell asleep again.

 

Vagn made sure his patient was comfortable and then sat down beside Marcus' bed. Neroon had ordered him to stay at Marcus' side at all times and he was bound to obey his Alyt. Plus, it gave him the perfect opportunity to study a human from this close.

 

///

 

"Alyt? The men are growing restless and impatient." Berem stood in front of Neroon's desk and failed to mask his worried expression.

 

Neroon slowly nodded his head. "I have already formed a plan. Gather the crew and announce that I am going to speak to them. Make sure the most loyal men are at the front."

 

"Yes, Alyt. May I inquire about your plans?"

"I will explain to them that Marcus is a Ranger and that he saved my life."

 

"Are you also going to add that you saved his in return? Alyt, you are no longer indebted to him."

 

Neroon grimaced. He'd chosen Berem as his second in command because the young warrior was always honest with him; no sweet talking, no fancy lies. Berem was brutally honest. "No, I will tell that I still need to repay my debt to him."

 

Berem grinned, revealing his teeth. "You do realize that means the crew is indebted to him as well?" If an Alyt was indebted to someone, the whole crew shared that obligation. They wouldn't dare harm Marcus. Neroon had always been cunning and didn't disappoint him now either. "Only Vagn, you and I know the truth. We will have to make sure the truth remains hidden."

 

"Talk to Vagn..." Neroon instructed. "I will wake Marcus now. I want him at my side when I address the crew."

 

"Alyt, do you think he is up to that? He is still very weak and Vagn will fight you over this."

 

Neroon was actually quite pleased that Vagn turned out to be a very good healer, who was obviously concerned about Marcus. "I am his Alyt and he will do as I tell him."

 

"Yes, Alyt." Berem hurried away to gather the crew and to talk to Vagn.

 

Neroon turned toward his study and took a deep, steadying breath. He didn't look forward to dragging Marcus from his bed, but it was imperative that Marcus was at his side when he addressed his men.

 

"Vagn, wait outside," he ordered, seeing the young healer slumbed over and half asleep at Marcus' side. He should probably find someone who could relieve Vagn so they could take turns sitting with Marcus. But he could worry about that later.

 

"Alyt." Vagn bowed and stepped outside, determined to get a bite to eat while Neroon was visiting Marcus.

 

Neroon waited until Vagn had left his study and then walked over to the Ranger. Marcus was asleep, though his dreams appeared restless. Marcus was moving about, moaning softly when his body protested the movement. His bruised ribs were bandaged and the cut was hidden beneath a sterile bandage as well. The other injuries were hidden from view beneath the robes Marcus was wearing.

 

No more stalling... "Marcus, wake up." Neroon repeated the Ranger's name again, louder this time. "Marcus, wake up!"

 

The Ranger's eyelids fluttered and then revealed glazed eyes. "Ne...roon?"

 

"Yes, it is I. I need you to get to your feet and accompany me."

 

Marcus blinked his eyes. He wasn't sure he could get to his feet and walk. However, he knew better than to question Neroon's orders. He was on Neroon's turf right now and had to play along. "I might need your assistance..." Trying to sit upright, his eyes widened at the pain that swept through his side.

 

Neroon got the sling Vagn had placed on his desk. It would hold Marcus' arm steady as the formerly dislocated shoulder needed support.

 

"Why am I wearing robes?" Marcus' brow grew furrowed and pearls of sweat appeared on his forehead. He wasn't so sure he could do this.

 

"Your Ranger uniform was destroyed when Mat beat you up." Neroon hissed the Raider's name, anger rising in his stomach. "This will only take a few minutes and then you can rest again."

 

Marcus saw the gleam in Neroon's eyes and knew protesting wouldn't get him anywhere. He was a Ranger, a warrior, and he couldn't let a few injuries hamper him. His head reeled and he moaned in misery.

 

"You suffered a concussion," Neroon said while helping Marcus to his feet. It was clear that the Ranger couldn't walk on his own and needed his help to stay on his feet. His mind raced, realizing the picture they presented would only help convince his crew that Marcus deserved their respect and wasn't a threat. "I will help you."

 

Marcus closed his eyes, hoping to lock out the nausea that assualted him. "Where are we going?"

 

"To talk to my men," Neroon informed him and was forced to wrap an arm around Marcus' waist as the Ranger swayed dangerously.

 

"Why's that?" Marcus' eyes remained close. The nausea weakened and he managed to set a few steps with Neroon's help.

 

"It is necessary, I assure you." Neroon didn't see a reason why he should explain their situation to Marcus when the Ranger was barely conscious. Almost carrying Marcus into the corridor, he ignored Vagn's angry glare. "Follow us," he instructed and the young Minbari obeyed with obvious fury in his stare. Neroon understood how protective Vagn felt when it came down to his patient, but Marcus was a warrior and this needed to be done now.

 

///

 

His fever was rising and Marcus barely heard Neroon's speech. He wouldn't have understood it anyway as his knowledge of Vik was very limited. However, he did notice the two hundred Minbari warriors, which were listening to Neroon. Almost collapsing, the only thing that was keeping him on his feet was Neroon's strong arm around his waist. I want to lie down... I need to lie down... I'm going to be sick if this lasts much longer and why do I have to be here anyway? Bugger, I don't even know what he's saying... My side hurts... And the cut across his cheek was also still burning.

 

Neroon's voice roared in his head and Marcus flinched at its intensity. Why was Neroon screaming? Or maybe Neroon wasn't screaming and it was just his headache making things sound that loud. Suddenly the crowd roared a word back, saluted and left the area. Could he now go back to bed, lie down and rest?

 

"It worked..." Neroon said, addressing Berem. His men had accepted the fact that he was indebted to the Ranger and they would help him repay that debt. "Vagn? Assist me." His leg didn't like all the excerise it was getting and Neroon handed Marcus to Vagn and Berem. He'd ignored his own injuries and his body was now letting him know he'd overestimated his strength. "Take him back to my study and tend to his needs."

 

"What about you, Alyt?" Berem asked, while supporing Marcus who was on the brink of losing consciousness.

 

"I will ask Sansara to check on my injuries," Neroon growled, displeased that he had to return to the medical facility.

 

Berem grinned. "An excellent decision, Alyt," Berem complimented Neroon. His favorite tactic was to let Neroon think that the Alyt was in control, even if he wasn't.

 

"Tend to his injuries," Neroon said, referring to Marcus and then left in the opposite direction.

 

"Let's take him back to Neroon's quarters." Berem noticed Vagn's concerned expression and realized this had weakened the Ranger's condition. "The Alyt didn't have a choice." Vagn was clearly irritated by the fact that Neroon had dragged his patient out here. "Look at their changed attitude."

 

Vagn knew Berem was right, but still didn't approve of Neroon's action. Yes, the crew was now respectfully keeping their distance and the threat was gone, but the Ranger had paid a high price. "His fever was not this alarmingly high before. He should be resting!"

 

Berem decided not to argue about this and helped Vagn take Marcus back to Neroon's quarters. After making sure Marcus was resting comfortably, he left to check on his Alyt.

 

///

 

"You should not push yourself like this," Sansara said, displeased at the low speed of Neroon's recovery. "You need to slow down and allow your body to heal."

 

"Time is a luxery I do not have," Neroon remarked, after Sansara had finished his tests. "Will I live?" he said jokingly.

 

"Yes, but I strongly urge you to rest." Sansara shook his head, knowing Neroon would only listen if it was in the Alyt's best interest. "Alyt, are we heading home?" He hoped Neroon had given the order to return to Minbar where the injured Minbari would finally get some rest.

 

"I haven't decided yet," Neroon admitted. "I should take Marcus to Babylon 5 first and get rid of our imprisoned Raider as well, but... My heart longs to return home." It was still a few hours until he had to lay in a new course and he hoped he'd come up with an answer by then.

 

"I must admit to being surprised..." Sansara started.

 

Neroon looked at the other man. "Explain yourself."

 

"I never thought the day would come when you would grow worried because of a human."

 

"You are referring to the Ranger?"

 

Sansara nodded his head.

 

"He risked his life to save mine. He's a true warrior." Neroon saw the disbelief in Sansara's eyes. "I never thought I'd ever say this either, but I admire his courage."

 

"Is he the same Ranger who fought you on Babylon 5?" He'd tended to Neroon's wounds after that duel.

 

"Yes, he is," Neroon acknowledged and he made his way toward the doorway. He was going to return to his quarters and follow Sansara's advice and get some rest.

 

///

 

"What... Ne... roon... Denn'sha...." Marcus was talking in his sleep, which was troubled by feverish nightmares. The stuttered words reached Neroon in his sleep and he cursed privately, wondering why Vagn wasn't taking care of the Ranger.

 

He'd only been asleep for a short while and really wanted to close his eyes again, but the whimpers remained and eventually he struggled to his feet. His left leg nearly crumbled beneath his weight, telling him he really needed rest.

 

Slowly, he made his way over to his study and his brow grew furrowed. Vagn was injecting a substance into one of the IV's and running several tests. Neroon felt guilty for dragging Marcus onto his feet earlier, but the Ranger had to be present during his speech. "He is getting worse?" Neroon asked, almost certain of his observation.

 

"Yes, Alyt. He should never have been on his feet in the first place."

 

"What complications is he suffering from?"

 

"A high fever and his side shows signs of infection."

 

Neroon considered the new information. On Minbar they could treat Marcus' injuries best, but what should he do with Johnson? Maybe drop the human off at Babylon 5 and then leave again? But no, Delenn wouldn't let him leave without transferring Marcus to the space station. He'd ask Berem to select a few reliable men and let them take Johnson to Babylon 5. That way he could set course for Minbar without losing valuable time. They could arrive at Yedor in less than 24 hours if he gave the order to change course and travel at maximum speed.

 

His mind made up, Neroon left Marcus in Vagn's hands to inform his second of command of his decision.

 

///

 

"How long did I sleep?" Neroon got up from his sleeping platform and studied Berem.

 

"Ten hours, Alyt. The shuttle with Johnson onboard left nine hours ago."

 

"What is our estimated time of arrival at Minbar?" Neroon carefully stretched his body and winced when his leg began to throb. He was overdoing it again.

 

"Thirteen Standard hours, Alyt." Berem hesitated to ask his next question. "What about the Ranger? Do we transfer him to the Medical Centre in Yedor or...?"

 

Or do I take him to my home? Neroon finished Berem's question privately.

 

"We can also take him to Tuzenor where the Rangers can take care of him." Berem waited, curious to find out Neroon's decision. He still firmly believed that Neroon taking Marcus as his lifemate would further their cause.

 

"Take him to my residence at Yedor." He wanted to talk to Marcus once the Ranger's fever had broken. The sooner they discussed a possible mating the better. And he should probably contact Delenn as well.

 

"Then I will wake you in eight hours, Alyt."

 

Neroon grinned privately. It seemed like Berem was trying to take over and not so subtly telling him to rest for the reminder of their journey. He would allow it for now because he did need the rest. "Have there been any changes in the Ranger's condition?"

 

"He is still running a fever, Alyt, but Vagn thinks the medication will start to work within the next few hours. Although he knows a great deal about human anatomy, he is no expert."

 

Neroon nodded his head. "We will contact the Rangers and hopefully they can tell Vagn what treatment works best. You can already contact Tuzenor and tell Sech Turval that we will be needing his assistance."

 

Berem nodded his head. "Consider your orders carried out, Alyt." The conversation had come to an end and Berem left Neroon's quarters.

 

Lying down on the sleeping platform, Neroon closed his eyes. Even though Marcus was in a different room he could hear the soft whimpers that escaped the other man's feverish mind. He didn't shut them out and listened to them instead, vowing that Marcus would make a complete recovery.

 

///

 

Delenn gave Neroon a thoughtful look. "I'd prefer it if you brought Marcus back to Babylon 5."

 

Neroon stared at the screen. "I cannot do that, Delenn. Should he agree to be my lifemate it would be best if he is close to me. At least until after the ceremony is conducted. Then he is free to leave for Babylon 5. I do not intend to tie him down."

 

"Have you brought this subject up yet?" Delenn wasn't sure how she felt about Neroon's proposal. It was cold, bereft of emotion and purely tactical. There was no emotion involved, only diplomacy and she doubted Marcus was willing to sacrifice his love life.

 

"Marcus is running a fever. There were complications after we surgically removed his spleen. I haven't told him yet and am waiting for the fever to break."

 

"Neroon, maybe we should abandon this plan."

 

"Why? The Rangers and the Minbari will benefit from it. I am prepared to make this sacrifice for my people... do you think Marcus will refuse?" He hadn't considered that option yet. "You can order him to accept."

 

"I won't do that," Delenn said firmly. "Marcus already suffered great losses in his life and is entitled to love freely."

 

"Why don't we ask Marcus first and then consider the alternatives?"

 

"Agreed," Delenn said, nodding her head. She also needed to inform Neroon that the shuttle carrying his men and the captured Raider had arrived. "Mister Garibaldi arrested the Raider upon his arrival and Johnson will be tried for his crimes."

 

"Excellent." Neroon struggled to his feet. This conversation was boring him; they couldn't do anything until he'd talked to Marcus. "I will inform you if there are any changes in Marcus' condition."

 

Delenn nodded her head and terminated the connection.

 

"Berem..." His second in command appeared in the doorway and Neroon walked over to his desk, sitting down behind it. "How is his condition?"

Berem understood at once. "We transferred Marcus to the guest rooms in the right wing of the house."

 

They'd arrived at his residence two hours ago and Neroon had taken extra precautions to ensure the transfer went smoothly. "Is he still asleep?"

 

Berem shook his head. "Vagn informed me that Marcus woke up during the transport and hasn't been able to go back to sleep. There is also good news. Vagn wants you to know that Marcus' fever has broken."

 

"Inform Vagn that I will visit Marcus in thirty minutes. I want him as lucid as possible." Neroon, clad in his uniform, draped the black cloak over his shoulders.

 

"Alyt, are you going to..." Berem hesitated briefly. "Talk to him about a possible marriage?"

 

Neroon stared into Berem's eyes. "Although I dislike the idea of being mated to a human it would greatly aid our cause. I will suggest it to him. Delenn already told me she won't stop Marcus if he agrees to my proposal, but she won't force him to accept either."

 

"His sense of honor will make him accept your proposal." Berem stepped aside when Neroon passed by. "The Rangers will also greatly benefit because of his union."

 

"We will see, Berem... first I need to talk to him." Calmly, Neroon walked down the corridor, wondering how Marcus would react to his proposal.

 

///

 

"Marcus? Neroon wants to talk to you." Vagn made sure his patient was comfortable and then stepped outside, leaving the two men alone.

 

"Neroon..." Marcus was sitting upright, his back supported by several pillows. He still felt lightheaded and nauseous at times, but his body was slowly recovering.

 

"Marcus..." Neroon inclined his head in a polite greeting. "I need to discuss an important matter with you."

 

"Of course, but before we do... what was that speech about?" His memories were fuzzy, but he knew something important had happened.

 

"I introduced you to my crew," Neroon said, trying to avoid discussing the real reason for his speech. Standing next to the horizontal platform, he took in Marcus' appearance. The Ranger looked frail and too pale. "But I want to discuss a different matter." After Marcus nodded his head, Neroon continued. "You know that the warrior caste and the Rangers occasionally work together?"

 

"Yes, Delenn told me." Marcus grew silent again, his cheek still itching and burning. Mat's cut would leave one hell of an ugly scare. Maybe Franklin could fix it back at Babylon 5. For now he tried to concentrate on Neroon, who seemed... uncomfortable for some reason. Was his presence causing Neroon problems? Then why had Neroon brought him to Yedor? He'd asked Vagn why, but the young healer had remained silent.

 

"But both groups have huge conflicts because nothing binds them together," Neroon continued.

 

A flash, a memory of his erotic dreams made Marcus avert his eyes. Not now! I can't be thinking about making love to him! It'll never happen! Focusing on their conversation, Marcus managed to push back the unsettling memories. "Which is a pity, because both groups would benefit from further co-operation."

 

"I agree," Neroon said pleased. "That is why I want you as my life mate."

 

"What?" Mouth agape, Marcus stared at Neroon, completely stunned. "You want what?"

 

"I do not have a mate, Marcus, and by taking you as my mate we would unite both groups."

 

Marcus suddenly realized the cold and rational nature of Neroon's proposal. "You want me as your mate so the Rangers and the warrior caste will set aside their differences? Is that it?"

 

"Yes," Neroon said calmly and felt the need to add to the explanation. "We will conduct the necessary ceremonies and then you are free to go your own way. At times, you will be called back to Yedor to confirm our bond, but that should not present any problems."

 

Marcus stared hard at Neroon. His heart had briefly thumped in barely contained pleasure and happiness, but now he realized that Neroon didn't feel attracted to him. To Neroon, this was a formal matter, no feelings attached.

 

"I have already informed Delenn of this proposal," Neroon said, wondering about Marcus' silence and shocked expression. "She agrees that our union would help overcome the problems our people are facing."

 

"I don't doubt that she agreed with you," Marcus whispered, knowing Delenn was a master at manipulating people behind the scenes. "Would I be bound to you as long as I live?"

 

"Yes, the marriage ends when one of us dies." Neroon nodded his head. He should probably explain himself better. "You cannot take a lover as long as you are bound to me."

 

"What about you?"

 

"I cannot take a lover either. To the outside world we will be lovers."

 

"But in reality..." Marcus shuddered. "We would just pretend being lovers."

 

"Yes, that is correct." Neroon noticed the nervous twitch near Marcus' left eye. "You are free to decline my offer, Marcus. No one will force you to accept, but please consider that we can make a difference here. Do you wish to think about my proposal or do you wish to answer me right now?"

 

Marcus swallowed hard. "I want to think about it."

 

Neroon inclined his head and stepped away from Marcus. "I will leave you alone then. Vagn will contact me once you have reached an decision. For the benefit of our people, I hope you will accept me as your mate."

 

Get out! Just get out, Neroon! Marcus glared at Neroon, but couldn't say the words aloud. Bloody hell, Neroon had made a valid point. If he accepted Neroon as his mate they could become the factor that bound their people together.

 

Neroon left Marcus' room and walked toward Vagn. "Sit with him. Should he want to speak to me, let me know instantly."

 

"Yes, Alyt." Vagn bowed and returned to his patient. He startled, seeing the trapped expression in Marcus' eyes. "Marcus?"

 

Marcus looked away, needing a moment to sort out his thoughts. Closing his eyes he pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to talk to Vagn, all he wanted was some peace and quiet to think.

 

///

 

Two hours later, his thoughts were running in circles. I'm having erotic dreams about him... I want him! I'm fairly sure I'm in love with him and he wants me as his mate, but... he doesn't love me in return. It'll be a charade and I can never reveal my love for him. Can I live like that? Do I want to live like that?

 

"Marcus? Alyt Neroon wants to know if you wish to talk to Delenn? She is trying to contact you." Vagn was worried; during these last two hours Marcus' fever had returned and it was making the Ranger nauseous.

 

"Yes, I want to talk to her." The screen flashed alive and he stared into Delenn's warm eyes. "Enthil'Zha..."

 

"Marcus!" Delenn smiled brightly. "It is good to finally talk to you. Neroon assured me you were recovering, but I had to see for myself."

 

Marcus returned Delenn's smile. It meant a lot to him that she worried about him. No one else did. "These are only minor injuries," he said, downplaying his injuries.

 

"They do not look minor to me, Marcus. Neroon gave me the details of your injuries and you will require rest for several weeks." Delenn's smile faded. "Did Neroon tell you about his plans?"

 

"About taking me as his mate? Yes, he did." Marcus fought a blush, which was trying to spread over his face. If only Neroon loved him back.

 

"I told Neroon and now I tell you... I won't order you to accept him as your mate. I know you are in love with someone else."

 

Marcus tried to avoid her eyes. "Susan..." But he wasn't so sure he still loved her. If he did, why weren't his erotic dreams about her? Why Neroon? Had he fallen out of love with Susan and in love with Neroon?

 

"Yes, Susan..." Delenn sighed. "Please consider this carefully, Marcus, for there is no way back. If you refuse him, Neroon vowed to return you to Babylon 5 unharmed and this opportunity will never return. If you accept him... Neroon will be faithful to you and he will expect you to do the same thing. Neither of you can ever take a lover again."

 

"Neroon told me... Delenn, I don't know what to do." Marcus had given the Rangers contol over his life the day he'd joined the organization and he wanted, no expected, Delenn to make the decision for him. He didn't want that control back. When he'd been in charge of his life, the inhabitans of Arisia had paid a horrible price.

 

"I cannot make this decision for you, Marcus," Delenn said eventually.

 

"I understand," Marcus whispered. "Then I will accept his proposal." The smile that appeared on Delenn's face stung; she'd obviously hoped for him to make that particular decision. "We live and die for the One and I'll serve you in whatever way you deem best."

 

"Marcus, your decision pleases me, but do not tell Neroon yet. Give yourself the time to think this over." Delenn felt conflicted; she wanted Marcus to be happy, but at the same time she couldn't pass up this opportunity to unite both groups.

 

"My mind's made up," Marcus said firmly. Neroon could not love him back...Susan would not love him back... he had nothing left to lose. After bidding Delenn good-bye he terminated the connection and called for Vagn.

 

"Yes, Marcus?"

 

"Please inform Neroon that I need to talk to him?"

 

"Of course I will." Vagn left Marcus alone to contact Neroon.

 

Alone in his room, Marcus fought back feelings of despair and depression. All his life he'd hoped to find someone who loved him back, who would ease the burden and make him happy. He'd never found that person and he never would, once he was bound to Neroon. At times like these he longed for his mother to hold him, to sing a soft lullaby and to tell him that everything was all right. He'd never felt this lonely in his life.

 

///

 

"You wanted to talk to me?" Neroon approached Marcus slowly, seeing the dazed expression in the Ranger's eyes. Something struck him as alarming, but he couldn't pinpoint the feeling. He only knew that something was off, something had been wrecked. And I know that just from looking in his eyes? He was tempted to blame exhaustion for the strange sensation, but he felt rested and his body was recovering from the ordeal he'd been through.

 

"I accept your proposal," Marcus whispered in a raw tone. "I live to serve the Rangers and accepting your proposal is in their best intrests."

 

Surprised, Neroon pulled up a chair and sat down. "There is something else you need to know before I can accept your anwer." Marcus shivered and Neroon wondered what he was missing. What had happened these last few hours? What had changed?

 

"What's that?" Marcus steeled himself for the possible answer. He'd locked away his emotions and was determined to handle this clinically and rationally.

 

Neroon still marveled about the changed expression, but then shook off his discomfort, concentrating on explaining the ways of his people to the Ranger. "Minbari custom states that we need to confirm our bound in front of witnesses."

 

Marcus swallowed hard; he should have expected this one. It was usual for Minbari to invite witnesses the first time they made love. "What are you trying to tell me?"

 

"I am required to claim you in front of our witnesses." Neroon tried to be as direct as possible. "You are not a member of the warrior caste and therefor you are required to accept me as the dominant partner in our relationship. I am required to... claim you."

 

"Penetrate me..." Stunned, Marcus said the words Neroon apparently couldn't speak. He shivered violently; his dream was quickly changing into a nightmare. And he'll do it front of several Minbari... it will be an act without love, without passion... He wasn't worried about the physical part; although he'd never had sex with a man... or woman... he knew what to do. It was the cold, logical way Neroon was talking about this that gave him goosebumps. I'm still hoping he will fall in love with me... but it won't happen. He doesn't love me and it will be an act without passion.

 

Inside, Marcus felt like dying little by little. He had long given up on winning Susan's love and now Neroon was offering him what he wanted, but there wasn't any love or attraction involved. His heart was beating a slower rhythm, now that he'd lost the hope of ever winning Neroon's affection. He should treat this development like Delenn and Neroon did, rationally. "I still accept your proposal." Was he imaging things or did respect show in Neroon's eyes? I can't have his love, but at least he respects me. It will have to do.

 

"I will always treat you respectfully, Marcus, as an equal. My people's law insist that you accept me as the dominant partner, but that does not mean I concur."

 

"Neroon, we're not really getting married, well, yes we are, but only in name!" Marcus felt nervous and tired, a deadly combination when dealing with Neroon. "When will the ceremony take place?"

 

Neroon didn't like the turn this conversation was taking. Marcus was way too eager to go along with this. He'd expected more of a struggle, having to convince Marcus. By Valen, what was he missing? "You do realize the consequences? You can never take another lover... it will be a lonely life."

 

Marcus carefully shrugged his shoulders, masking his expression. "I'm a Ranger, Neroon. I'll probably be dead within the year. These last few months I nearly died a few times..."

 

He does not expect to live much longer? The thought startled Neroon.

 

"And yours will be a lonely life too as long as I live, Neroon," Marcus reminded him. "Now, when will the ceremony take place?"

 

"First you have to heal, Marcus." Neroon was having second thoughts. Why did he feel like he was pushing Marcus off a cliff when the Ranger was eager to jump anyway?

 

"When, Neroon?" Marcus' tone had turned icy cold.

 

Neroon blinked his eyes. "A few weeks. I have to officially announce my decision to take you as my lifemate and then the wheels will be set in motion. I need to prepare the ceremony and I won't take you as long as you are in pain. Your ribs and concussion still trouble you and..." Marcus was cluthing his side. "You just had surgery."

 

"You could give me something against the pain. We don't have to wait weeks... After the ceremony, what happens then?"

 

"You are free to leave my home to return to Babylon 5 or to stay with the Rangers at Tuzenor. You can do whatever pleases you." Neroon really felt uncomfortable now, realizing what was wrong. All emotion had disappeared from Marcus' eyes. They were cold and predator-like.

 

"I won't stay here." Marcus averted his eyes and stared at the wall instead. He couldn't stay here when Neroon didn't love him back.

 

"I won't stop you," Neroon promised.

 

"What else do I need to know?"

 

"According to custom we will spend the night before the ceremony together. We will sleep in the same room." Seeing Marcus' glare he quickly added, "Not on the same platform."

 

Marcus nodded his head. "Anything else?"

 

"One week before the ceremony you will move into my private chambers."

 

Bloody hell, I'll be close to him all that time! Can I pull this one off? I have to. "That's it?"

 

"Yes." Neroon cocked his head. "But maybe we should reconsider."

 

"Reconsider?" Marcus' eyes narrowed. "Why?"

 

Neroon seldom was at a loss for words, but now he didn't know what to say. "Nothing, no special reason. Forget I ever mentioned it." Neroon rose from his chair, privately cursing his throbbing leg. "I will leave you alone during the next two weeks and I will probably be away on caste matters during the third week. That way you can rest that last week as well. However, I will have to join you the night before the ceremony."

 

But I don't want you to leave me alone! Marcus quickly lowered his eyes, afraid they would give him away.

 

"Vagn and Berem will look after you and they will keep me updated." Neroon studied Marcus' face, seeing the discomfort in his expression. "I will leave now and we will meet again in three weeks. I will keep in touch with you."

 

Marcus forced himself to nod his head. He didn't trust his voice so he didn't speak when Neroon slowly left his room. What was done was done and couldn't be undone. In three weeks Neroon would claim in him in front of an audience and then he'd be dismissed. Feeling tremendously hurt, he closed his eyes and searched his mind for soothing memories. He found one of his mother telling him a bedtime story when he was little. Willie was tickling him and everything was still fine. Emotionally exhausted, he surrendered to oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Code of Honor (4)

 

The three weeks passed by quickly and Marcus spent most of them asleep. Vagn and Berem checked on him regularly, updating him on Neroon's whereabouts and confirming that Neroon would return to his residence the night before the ceremony would take place. Delenn also contacted him a few times and Marcus had even spoken to Lennier and Franklin, but he hadn't told them about his upcoming 'marriage' to Neroon. It was just a farce.

 

Vagn remained concerned about his condition. He recovered only slowly, battling a serious infection that inflamed his side. His ribs were healing, and the bandage that covered his slashed cheek had been removed, revealing a scar that disfigured his face. Vagn offered to smooth the skin to lessen the scar tissue, but he'd refused; he lacked a reason why. Neither Susan or Neroon cared about him.

 

"Alyt Neroon will return tonight," Berem said, thoughtfully. Neroon had ordered him to stay at Marcus' side and to make sure the Ranger was well guarded. During these last three weeks, Berem had gotten to know Marcus and he'd learned to see through the Ranger's mask. The depression and sadness that showed in the green eyes alarmed him at times. He'd moved Marcus to Neroon's quarters a week ago, as was custom and recognized the loneliness that surrounded the human; Neroon at times radiated the same loneliness.

 

Marcus didn't bother to answer. He merely nodded his head, indicating he'd understood. These last three weeks had been hell. He'd forced himself to accept that Neroon didn't return his feelings and that when they had sex it would be formal and bereft of passion. It had taken a lot out of him, but he'd managed to bury his emotions, until only logical thought remained. At times he felt like some sort of robot, emotionless and breathing automatically.

 

Berem exchanged a concerned glance with Vagn. The young Minbari healer had been there every step of the way, making sure Marcus' injuries were tended to. Vagn also knew how depressed his patient had become and had offered to give him an anti-depressant, but Marcus had refused. Vagn signaled Berem to step outside so they could talk freely.

 

"He is not getting better," Berem sighed, concerned. The Ranger remained wounded, physically and emotionally.

 

Vagn nodded his agreement. "The sooner Alyt Neroon returns the better." Berem gave him a puzzled look and Vagn explained. "When the Alyt was still close Marcus responded to him. Now that Alyt Neroon is gone, Marcus is withdrawing within himself. Maybe Alyt Neroon can reach him."

 

Berem began to regret ever suggesting to Neroon to take Marcus as his mate. Although the Rangers and the warrior caste were trying to get along because of the upcoming marriage, he feared the benefits wouldn't outweigh Marcus' suffering. He'd never thought the Ranger's condition would detoriorate instead of improve.

 

"I worry about tomorrow. I am not sure he is well enough to take part in the wedding ceremony. He is weak and hasn't been able to walk unaided yet. It is like..."

 

"Like he lost the will to live," Berem finished for the healer. He hadn't told Neroon about Marcus' condition, hoping the Ranger would improve before the Alyt returned, but now he no longer had a choice. "Neroon will arrive shortly."

 

"I will try once more to convince Marcus to take the new medication." Vagn felt thankful that a human physician that served the Rangers had examined Marcus and offered a treatment plan, which he was sticking to.

 

///

 

Marcus heard them talk in the corridor, but didn't try to decipher their words. They were speaking in Vik and he didn't have the energy to make sense of the few words he recognized.

 

Staring at the ceiling, he mentally prepared himself for the next 24 hours. Neroon will show up soon and we will spend the night locked up in here. And then... the ceremony. I only hope I've got enough strength left to pull through. We'll have sex, but we won't be making love... no emotions... no emotions.

 

Feeling miserable and alone he turned onto his right side, cursing the pain in his side. Where will I go? Do I return to Babylon 5? I can stay with the Rangers at Tuzanor. Delenn had given him carte blanche, telling him he could go wherever he wanted. She wouldn't force him to return to the space station. But that's where I will go anyway. I need to report to her, tell her what happened and then... maybe she'll send me on another mission... one I won't return from.

 

And no one will mourn my passing, not even Delenn. I'm a Ranger, a soldier, and death comes with the territory. Neroon can then select a new mate, one he really loves and I... My ordeal will be over at last. I have nothing left to live for.

 

I've got to make it through the ceremony... it doesn't matter what happens next. I have to do this for Delenn, for the Rangers.. I can't fail them like I failed Willie and Hasina.

 

His eyes grew tired from staring at the ceiling and he closed them, forcing himself to fall asleep again so time would pass unnoticed.

 

///

 

"Alyt Neroon." Berem bowed respectfully and allowed a smile to appear on his face.

 

"Berem..." Neroon followed his second in command into the shuttle that would take him home. He'd been extremely busy these last few weeks and looked forward to getting some rest after the ceremony. "Is everything going according to plan?" he asked, leaning back in his seat while Berem was piloting the shuttle.

 

Berem suddenly felt nervous, knowing he had to tell Neroon the whole truth. "No, Alyt."

 

Neroon's brow grew knitted. "What went wrong?"

 

"It is Marcus," Berem said, searching for the right words. "His side is infected and..."

 

Neroon glared at his second in command. "Why wasn't I informed sooner?"

 

"You were busy preparing the ceremony and negotiating between the Rangers and our caste. I didn't want to add to your burden."

 

"I can't call off the ceremony," Neroon said, thinking aloud. "Both parties expect the ceremony to take place tomorrow. If I call it off now the conflicts will start all over again."

 

"Marcus told Vagn to give him some pain medication so he can go through with the ceremony," Berem informed him.

 

"I do not like this..." Neroon mused, thoughtfully. "I will talk to him in depth tonight." They had to spend the night in his quarters and then he could address the matter.

 

///

 

Neroon was startled when he saw Marcus again. Dark circles had appeared beneath the Ranger's eyes and he was terribly thin. Marcus was extremely pale and still needed Vagn's support to walk up to him. In Valen's name, what happened during my absence? He didn't look this bad when I left! He was seriously tempted to call off the ceremony. "Marcus," he whispered in greeting, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

 

"Neroon... It's been three weeks then?"

 

Neroon gasped, hearing the raw tone to the Ranger's voice. The distant expression in those green eyes told him Marcus was shutting him out. Why was the Ranger acting like this? I should have reacted three weeks ago when something didn't feel right. Instead I let this happen. "Yes, three weeks," he confirmed absentmindedly. "Marcus, you look... ill." Marcus laughed, embittered, and Neroon shivered. "Maybe we should postpone the ceremony. You obviously need more time to heal."

 

"Thank you," Marcus replied politely. "But that won't be necessary. I asked Vagn for something to numb the pain in my side and the injury won't hamper me during the ceremony. Why don't you step inside? After all, these are your quarters. I'll be leaving in twenty-four hours."

 

Dazed, Neroon stepped inside and scanned his private chambers with a glance. Nothing had changed; Marcus hadn't moved a single item. It was like the Ranger hadn't lived here at all. "You should lie down." Marcus looked like he was going to keel over any moment now.

 

Aided by Vagn, Marcus made it over to the horizontal sleeping platform and laid down. "Vagn, please leave us."

 

The young healer didn't want to leave his patient, but couldn't go against a direct order from his Alyt's mate and left.

 

Neroon turned away from Marcus, trying to compose himself. He'd expected Marcus to be able to walk unaided and the fact that the Ranger was so weak unnerved him. Turning around again, he sought out Marcus' vacant eyes.

 

"It's all right, Neroon. You don't have to postpone the ceremony. Everything will be over with in 24 hours. I can rest then." Marcus pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, shivering. Neroon startled him when the Minbari said something in Vik. "What did you say?"

 

"I ordered the computer to raise the room temperature." Neroon realized there was no way out; he had to face Marcus, but before he got a chance to address the Ranger, Marcus beat him to it.

 

"There's a second platform in your study," Marcus said, hoping Neroon would take the hint and leave him alone until the ceremony. Vagn and Berem had provided him with details of the ceremony and he wasn't looking forward to playing the submissive role in front of a Minbari audience.

 

Neroon actually felt thankful that Marcus gave him a way out. "I will wake you in ten hours. That is time we are supposed to spend together before the ceremony can take place."

 

"I know that... Berem told me..." Marcus rolled onto his left side, turning his back on Neroon. "Goodnight, Neroon."

 

Neroon murmured something inaudible and closed the door behind him after stepping into his study. Stretching out on the sleeping platform he felt restless. Am I doing the right thing or am I making a terrible mistake? Only time would tell.

 

///

 

The next morning soft knocking on the door woke Marcus. He'd grown somewhat accustomed to sleeping in Neroon's quarters, but this was the first time the Minbari was actually at home and sharing those quarters with him.

 

"Good morning," Neroon started, "I trust you slept well?" He knew the truth though. Nightmares had haunted Marcus' sleep all night long and he'd even gotten up once to check on the Ranger. The circles beneath Marcus' eyes had grown worse over night and he wasn't sure he wanted to go on with the ceremony.

 

"Alyt? I need to check on Marcus," came Vagn's voice from the other side of the door.

 

"You may enter," Neroon said and disappeared into the bathroom to freshen himself up.

 

Vagn entered slowly and then hesitantly approached Marcus. "I brought you the pain medication as promised, but I still think it is too early to proceed with the ceremony. You are still healing!"

 

Marcus dismissed Vagn's worries. "It will be all over with in a few hours, Vagn, and then you don't have to worry about me any more."

 

"You are still planning on leaving?" Vagn still hoped the Ranger would change his mind. "You are not strong enough yet!"

 

"Vagn," Marcus said, giving the young healer a warm smile. "Thank you for worrying about me, thank you for taking care of me, but our paths will part in a few hours." Please don't grow attached to me, Vagn. I will only ruin your life.

 

"Vagn, I want a word with you... in my study." Neroon had caught Vagn's last words and was determined to question the young healer. If Marcus wasn't up to performing the ceremony he had to cancel it.

 

"Yes, Alyt." Vagn dropped the pain meds in Marcus' lap and followed Neroon into his study. Waiting impatiently, he hoped Neroon would consider the Ranger's condition and call off the ceremony.

 

"How bad is he?" Neroon sat down behind his desk.

 

Vagn noticed that Neroon's injuries had healed. The cast was gone and the bandages as well. Neroon was in prime shape, having completely recovered from his injuries. "He is still running a fever."

 

"What is causing the infection?" Neroon leaned back in his chair, mentally taking notes. Vagn seemed nervous, even agigated.

 

"May I speak freely, Alyt?"

 

Neroon nodded his head. "Yes."

 

"Marcus has lost the will to live. His body won't recuperate because his mind has given up."

 

So I was right! Neroon wasn't really surprised, having reached that conclusion as well. "Is he well enough to attend the ceremony?"

 

Vagn recalled that Marcus had insisted he was well enough to go through with the ceremony. "I do not know."

 

Neroon inclined his head. "Explain yourself."

 

"It depends on... how much pressure you will put on his side during the claiming." Vagn felt uncomfortable discussing this behind Marcus' back.

 

"I see, what position do you think would be best?" Neroon wanted Marcus to feel as comfortable as possible.

 

Vagn averted his eyes and stared at the floor. "On his side, Alyt."

 

"I understand... Vagn, what medication did you just give him?"

 

Vagn's breathing sped up; he had hoped Neroon hadn't seen him slip the pills to Marcus. "Something against the pain in his side. Marcus is determined to attend the ceremony today and..."

 

"Leave me now. I need to think," Neroon said abruptly.

 

Vagn quickly bowed and hurriedly left the study. In the living area Marcus was trying to get to his feet. "You should rest." Vagn helped Marcus change into the ceremonial robes which had been delivered while he had been talking to Neroon.

 

"I've got to do this, Vagn. I've got to do this for the Rangers."

 

Vagn located the vial he'd given Marcus and noticed it was half empty. Marcus had already taken some pain pills.

 

"I will tend to him, Vagn." Neroon approached them, inwardly cringing seeing how wobbly Marcus was on his feet.

 

"Yes, Alyt." Vagn waited for Marcus to lean against the wall for support. Only then did he release the Ranger. Moving quickly, he left the two men along.

 

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with the ceremony?" Neroon asked, afraid that Marcus would pass out any moment now. The Ranger wouldn't last through the ceremony.

 

"I'm sure, Neroon," Marcus said firmly.

 

A knock on the door intertupted them and two warriors stepped inside, wearing ceremonial robes as well. They were here to escort Marcus to the baths where they would prepare him for the ceremony.

 

"I've got to go now," Marcus whispered, needing to get away from Neroon. Although the erotic dreams hadn't occurred these last three weeks he didn't want to risk giving anything away. Nightmares had taken their place and kept him awake night after night. Marcus accepted the warrriors' support and slowly made his way into the corridor, leaving Neroon alone in his quarters.

 

Neroon stared at the Ranger's back and sighed. He'd planned on taking Marcus swiftly and then move on to speaking the vows, but now he realized he couldn't carry out his original plans. You are hurting and I won't add to your pain. Instead of claiming Marcus quickly, he would ease the Ranger's pain. He'd been with men before, lovers, which had come and gone during the wars he had fought in and he knew how to make Marcus relax and allow him to enjoy their mating. There would be no pain, only pleasure and ecstasy.

 

///

 

The pills Vagn had given him worked. They numbed his pain and Marcus was able to move without constantly being reminded of his still mending body. His escort took him to the rooms where they'd prepare him for the ceremony and he felt relieved, seeing Vagn waiting them for him. The young healer would be close all the time.

 

Berem and Vagn had told him what to expect and he co-operated when the three of them began to strip him of his clothes. Vagn was definitely in charge, telling the other two Minbari to be gentle and careful. A few minutes later he was naked and led toward a tub filled with hot water. A sweet fragrance surrounded him and he relaxed in the water.

 

But the peaceful sensation didn't last long. Vagn asked him to step out of the tub again and the healer rubbed scented oil all over his body. Then red robes were draped over his shoulders.

 

"You are ready, Marcus," Vagn announced. "How is the pain?"

 

"Almost gone." Marcus felt nervous, knowing that the ceremony would start in a few minutes. "Vagn...?" He wasn't sure how to bring up this particular subject.

 

"Yes?"

 

"During the claiming... Neroon knows what to do, doesn't he?" He hoped Neroon also knew to bring along some sort of lubricant. In his dreams Neroon was a passionate lover, always considerate of his needs, but this was reality.

 

Vagn recalled what Berem had told him. "Alyt Neroon has had male lovers before so yes, I think he knows what to do."

 

Marcus released a relieved sigh. At least one of them knew what to do! Neroon didn't know that he'd never had sex before and he intended to keep it that way. He didn't really know why it was so important to him to keep that secret from Neroon... maybe he felt less of a man because he still was a virgin. Neroon had had lovers before and would surely look down on him for being this inexperienced. Well, then again, maybe he was just imagining things and overreacting.

 

The door to the next room opened and Marcus took a deep breath. Everything would be over within a few minutes and then he could leave Neroon's home. I'll return to Babylon 5... report to Delenn and go on with my life pretending this never happened.

 

Marcus entered a room, filled with several Minbari warriors. He even saw a few members of the religious caste and he figured they were here to give them their blessing. In the centre of the room was a pile of pillows, surrounded by burning, scented candles. It could have passed for a romantic interlude if it weren't for the audience and the cold nature of their mating.

 

"Marcus." Neroon approached the Ranger and offered him his hand.

 

Berem had talked Marcus through the ceremony while Neroon had been away on caste matters and he placed his hand in Neroon's. "Neroon." Both inclined their heads in greeting.

 

Neroon saw the nervousness in Marcus' green eyes as he led the Ranger to the pillows and felt even more determined to make sure Marcus enjoyed their mating. He'd take his time and prepare Marcus carefully before finally claiming him.

 

With one practised move Neroon removed the robes from Marcus' shoulders and took in the Ranger's too thin body. Marcus reacted, prompted by Berem, who was part of the audience, and slid the black robes Neroon was wearing from his shoulders as well. Pleased, Neroon helped Marcus sit down, cradled by the pillows. "Lie down, I know your side still hurts."

 

Nervously, Marcus licked his lips and obeyed. Why was Neroon treating him like China? Didn't he know that the pain meds had numbed his side? Glancing at their audience, he shuddered. He counted ten male warriors, two females belonging to the religious caste and then there was Vagn, eyeing him closely.

 

"Try to relax, Marcus," Neroon purred, lying down next to the Ranger. He couldn't put any weight on Marcus and would follow Vagn's advice and take the Ranger while Marcus was resting on his side. But now they lay facing each other and Neroon noticed the tense muscles that stood out beneath the taunt skin.

 

"Shouldn't I... Berem said I had to kneel before you?" It would symbolize his submissive role and assure their witnesses that he accepted Neroon as the dominant partner.

 

"You are in no condition to kneel, Marcus, your side is still causing you discomfort." Something flashed in the Ranger's eyes and Neroon leaned in closer to whisper into the other man's ear. "Just let me take the lead. Do not take the initiative and we will have honored the rules."

 

Marcus nodded his head. "What do you want me to do?"

 

"Relax, try to enjoy this." Neroon cupped Marcus' face in the palm of his right hand and rubbed his thumb over the Ranger's cheek. Marcus quivered beneath his touch and Neroon gently claimed the Ranger's lips, suckling the bottom lip, refusing to let go just yet. After checking Marcus' eyes and seeing the surprise there, he deepened the kiss and parted the Ranger's teeth. He wanted Marcus aroused; it would relax the Ranger and hopefully he would enjoy their coupling too.

 

Shocked, Marcus stared into Neroon's eyes. The Minbari was kissing him, deepening the kiss and suckling his tongue! The sensation slithered through his stomach and pooled in his groin. As Neroon continued to kiss him, he grew hard and moaned softly.

 

"Yes," Neroon purred and released Marcus' lips to leave a wet trail down the Ranger's chest. He teased one nipple into hardness and rolled the other between his fingertips. Marcus bucked hard and the Ranger's erection pressed against his stomach. Marcus' passionate reaction surprised him, but he assumed it was the medication Vagn had given Marcus that was making the Ranger react in this way.

 

He curled his fingers around Marcus' cock and stroked slowly. Curiously, he watched as the foreskin moved over the head of the Ranger's cock and then released it again. His other hand cradled Marcus' heavy balls and he massaged them firmly, wanting the Ranger to come before taking the next step.

 

Marcus' eyes widened, seeing Neroon move between his legs and then... Bloody hell, he's going down on me! Neroon's lips closed over his aching cock and he thrust into the wet warmth. He'd forgotten about their audience as Neroon's tongue licked up and down his length. Suddenly one of Neroon's fingers pried his lips apart and acting instinctively, he sucked it.

 

Neroon was pleased to find that a human's body reacted to his caresses the same way a Minbari's would and he pumped Marcus' cock harder. The Ranger moaned when he removed his finger and teasingly he traced the outline of Marcus' lips before touching his now wet finger to the Ranger's entrance.

 

Marcus startled, feeling a finger push against the guardian ring, but managed to relax. He'd better not fight this, because it was going to happen anyway! Neroon's caresses however, assured him that the Minbari was focused on their pleasure and he didn't fight the intruder when Neroon's fingertip slipped past the ring of muscle.

 

Neroon purred, growled and moaned, suckling Marcus' cock, tasting pre-ejaculate. The Ranger wouldn't last much longer and he thrust slowly, his fingertip brushing Marcus' prostate.

 

"Ne...roon!" Marcus' eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as pleasure sliced through him. Finally locking eyes with Neroon, Marcus found the pupils dilated with lust. Bugger, he's enjoying this, getting off on getting me off! Small vibrations traveled through his lower body when Neroon brushed his prostate again and again... and now Neroon was measuring his strokes to pumping his cock! The sensation was too much and Marcus gasped, coming hard.

 

Neroon gazed into Marcus' draped eyes and pulled back. Fascinated, he watched Marcus' come drip down his belly and thighs. Reaching for a flask filled with oil, he coated his erection with the slippery liquid and moved Marcus onto his side. The Ranger was shaking like a leaf and Neroon sucked on the skin beneath Marcus' collarbone, nibbled on an earlobe and left a passion mark on his throat.

 

Sensory overload made it hard for Marcus to concentrate on what Neroon was doing. The Minbari was now spooned behind him and a hard cock was pressed against his ass. This is it, he's gonna do it... Fear and ecstasy rolled through him and his cock twitched, growing hard again. Well, I'll be damned... I didn't think I could come a second time!

 

"Are you ready?" Neroon parted Marcus' buttocks and touched one wet finger to the Ranger's entrance, once massaging softly.

 

"Yes, do it!" Just let it be over with! This isn't about love! No matter how passioantely he touches me, he doesn't love me! Marcus fought hot tears, but then Neroon's fingers wrapped themselves around his cock, stroking him back to full hardness.

 

Neroon positioned himself behind the Ranger and then slowly pushed past the guardian ring, never forgetting to stroke his partner's cock. If Marcus had been his lover he would have crooned soothing words into the Ranger's ear, but now he held back, uncertain if Marcus would welcome such reassurance. Licking Marcus' back and neck instead, he felt the Ranger relax and pushed in further.

 

Marcus bit his bottom lip. Neroon pushing inside didn't really hurt; only a burning sensation spread through his lower body and he waited for Neroon to completely bury himself inside his body.

 

Neroon was now buried to the hilt in Marcus' body and his balls slapped against the Ranger's buttocks. He built a slow rhythm, not thrusting too deeply or too fast, giving Marcus a chance to grow accustomed to his presence. Taking Marcus' earlobe between his teeth, he sucked on it, nibbled at the hot flesh and increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, aiming for Marcus' prostate.

 

Although he'd just come, Marcus felt the familiar sensation in his groin, telling him he was about to come again. Involuntarily, he moved with Neroon's thrusts, pushing back when the Minbari thrust again. He lost himself in the rhythm until his world only existed of pleasure and a fine layer of pain bordering on ecstasy.

 

Neroon regretted that he couldn't last any longer and buried himself deeply in Marcus' body, experiencing a shattering orgasm and releasing his come inside his partner's hot channel, claiming him.

 

Marcus was helpless in Neroon's embrace and loosed his own orgasm when Neroon firmly pumped his cock. Shivering, he panted hard, watching his come spread over Neroon's fingers. Why? Why did it have to feel like making love? Why couldn't it be short, cold and formal? Why kiss me? Lick me, go down on me? Why, Neroon, why? His heart broke, knowing the charade for what it was.

 

Their witnesses mumbled some words in Vik, bowed their heads and then left the room, leaving them alone.

 

"I am going to pull out now," Neroon announced and his sated sex slipped from Marcus' body. Concerned that he had somehow hurt the still healing Ranger he turned Marcus onto his back and checked the clouded eyes. "It is over. I claimed you."

 

Marcus averted his eyes, unable to return Neroon's stare. "Now what?" He wanted to curl up and hide from Neroon's eyes, but that was not an option right now, first they had to complete the ceremony. He was strangely touched when Neroon used his own robes to cover his shivering body with.

 

"Vagn will look after you and dress you. We still have to say our vows." Neroon stared at Marcus, wondering about the Ranger's behavior. Marcus had been much more passionate and responsive than he'd thought possible and before the Ranger had closed his eyes he had caught an expression in those orbs that confused him.

 

Marcus nodded his head once and struggled into a sitting position. He was lightheaded and dizzy and needed help. Accepting Neroon's hand, he allowed the Minbari to pull him to his feet. "Thanks."

 

"Marcus?" Concerned, Neroon tried to catch Marcus' elusive stare. When Marcus didn't react, he called out Vagn's name. The healer appeared at once, also casting worried glances at Marcus.

 

"Take good care of him," Neroon ordered. "Examine him, bathe him and dress him."

 

"Yes, Alyt. Marcus, come with me." Vagn wrapped one arm around the Ranger and guided him out of the room.

 

Neroon shivered, seeing the slowness in Marcus' movements. Had he just made a terrible mistake?

 

///

 

Marcus barely noticed Vagn tending to him. The warmth of the bath finally managed to get his attention and he wished he could scrub Neroon from his body. He even marked me! But his hands remained in his lap as Vagn washed him, dried his skin and then helped him into some green robes that were made with a silk-like texture. He wasn't looking forward to exchanging vows with Neroon, but at least then he could leave Minbar and lick his wounds!

 

"Marcus, do you still remember the words?" Vagn was worried that Marcus was going into shock and tried to talk to him, make him respond to his question. "Marcus, do you?"

 

"Yes, I hear you," Marcus mumbled. His body was still humming from the ecstasy he had experienced, but he also felt sore. "Let's do this."

 

Vagn guided Marcus back into the room, where Neroon, dressed in his uniform, was waiting for him. The witnesses had returned and had formed a circle around Neroon. They stepped aside to let him pass and Marcus took his place at Neroon's side. An elderly Minbari warrior stepped up to them to conduct the ceremony and Marcus bowed his head as required, showing them that he accepted Neroon's dominance.

 

Neroon wondered about the defeat he saw in Marcus' eyes and barely heard the opening words of the ceremony. Why does Marcus look... broken?

 

"Alyt...!" Berem urgently called out to Neroon, as his Alyt remained silent when he should be speaking his vows.

 

Neroon cleared his throat, took Marcus' right hand in his and cupped the Ranger's chin in his other hand, raising his partner's face to look him in the eyes. For this occasion he had rehearsed his vows in Vik and in Standard. "Marcus, I take you as my life mate. I will defend you in battle and honor your wishes. I will love you until the day I die."

 

Marcus shuddered. He'd always wanted to hear those words, but now they were empty and meaningless; Neroon didn't love him, didn't feel that way about him. Gathering his strength he repeated Neroon's vow. "Neroon, I take you as my life mate. I will defend you in battle and honor your wishes. I will love you until the day I die." Nothing, the words mean nothing!

 

The warrior who was conducting the ceremony growled a few words in Vik and then turned around, moving away from them.

 

Marcus felt empty and ready to collapse. He'd managed to stay on his feet during the ceremony and now that it was over he swayed on his feet.

 

"Vagn, Berem, take Marcus to our quarters," Neroon ordered.

 

Our? Marcus' brow grew knitted. He's just holding up appearances, that's it. Aided by Vagn and Berem he started his way back to Neroon's quarters.

 

///

 

Marcus curled up on the sleeping platform that Vagn had rigged for him so it would stay horizontal. "Tell Neroon that I want to leave before sunset." Now that the ceremony was over he had to leave. He couldn't stay here, living a lie and pretending Neroon loved him when that love didn't exist!

 

"But you are in no condition to travel!" Vagn protested and exchanged a concerened glance with Berem.

 

"Tell him and now leave me alone!" It was the first time he had issued something that resembled a command and Vagn and Berem stared at him in disbelief, apparently uncertain how to react. "I said, leave me!"

Vagn and Berem nodded their heads; now that Marcus was officially Neroon's mate, the Ranger had the power to issue commands and left.

 

Marcus fought back the tears that surfaced in his eyes. All I ever wanted was for someone to love me and now it's become a farce! Closing his eyes and saving his strength, he hoped Neroon would co-operate and let him leave. You promised, Neroon. You promised I could go wherever I wanted!

 

///

 

Neroon marched into his quaters and walked up to Marcus. "What is this about you wanting to leave?" His own emotions were in turmoil, telling him something had changed between them since the ceremony. 

 

Marcus didn't open his eyes. "You promised."

 

Neroon reacted calmly. "I did."

 

"And I'm holding you to it." Marcus still hadn't opened his eyes, knowing the expression in them might give away the love he felt for Neroon.

 

"But you are still healing!"

 

"My mind's made up." Marcus shrugged deeper beneath the cover of the blanket and ignored Neroon.

 

Neroon paced the room and shook his head. "You need rest." But he had promised Marcus the Ranger could leave after the ceremony. "Do not leave yet, Marcus. Recuperate first."

 

But Marcus remained silent. After a few minutes of silence he whispered, "You promised. I played along during the ceremony and now you'll let me go."

 

Neroon approached the platform and was frustrated when Marcus' eyes remained closed. "Is there something I can do to change your mind?"

 

"No. You don't want me here. You're no longer indebted to me and it's time to go our separate ways." He was tired, beaten, and felt defeated. He had to get away from Neroon before he caved in and stayed. "Let me go."

 

Neroon's instincts were warning him not to let Marcus go, but his hands were tied. The Ranger had fulfilled his part of the deal and he had promised Marcus that he would be free to leave after the ceremony. "At least take Vagn with you."

 

Marcus sighed. "I don't need a baby sitter."

 

"Humor me."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I am your mate."

 

Marcus finally opened his eyes. You're playing dirty, Neroon. But I'll take Vagn with me if that will buy me my freedom. He's inexperienced and I will quite easily slip away from him. "Agreed, I'll take him with me."

 

Neroon didn't like this development one bit. I will tell Vagn to keep a close eye on him and, if necessary, I will enforce my rights as his mate and force him to come back to me. This is not over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Code of Honor

Part 5

 

Neroon watched the shuttle take off and couldn't shake an immense feeling of discomfort. Marcus had given in and Vagn was escorting the Ranger, but he almost counted on Marcus trying to give Vagn the slip; Vagn was inexpeirenced, a healer, and not trained as a warrior. He himself should have accompanied Marcus, but caste matters made that impossible. He still had to inform Shai Alyt Shakiri that he'd taken a human mate!

 

"Alyt Neroon?" Berem stayed at a distance, unable to correctly label Neroon's facial expression, which showed rage and concern. Berem just wasn't sure what the dominant emotion was. Maybe it was time for another personal conversation, no matter how much he hated getting into Neroon's personal life.

 

"Berem, did I make a mistake?" Neroon turned around and Berem followed him back inside.

 

"Do you feel like you made a mistake?" Berem acted carefully; hoping he'd be able to steer this conversation in the direction he wanted.

 

Neroon froze in his tracks and then glared at his second in command. "I do not know."

 

Berem felt shocked. Neroon never admitted to being uncertain. "It might have been a mistake to let him leave now. He is still healing."

 

Neroon nodded his head, but a more pressing matter demanded his attention. "Berem, you witnessed the claiming, did you not?" After Berem nodded his head, Neroon continued. "What did you think of his reactions during the claiming?"

 

Berem realized he was treading on thin ice. "He reacted passionately. I think he enjoyed the mating and..."

 

"What about the look in his eyes?" Neroon sought out Berem's eyes. "And I want the truth. Your honesty made me chose you as my second in command, do not disappoint me now."

 

Berem felt trapped; Neroon was going to force him to speak his most private thoughts. "Respectfully, Alyt, but is that not a private matter between Marcus and you?"

 

"I am asking you, Berem! Tell me! Why did Marcus respond that passionately?" Neroon growled the words, indicating he wanted an honest answer.

 

"The truth, Alyt?" Berem nervously licked his lips. Vagn and he had discussed this matter as well and they had reached one and the same conclusion. "Marcus is in love with you."

 

Those words halted Neroon in his tracks. Spinning around, he stared hard at Berem "What?"

 

"It is the look in his eyes, the way he comes alive when you are close. When you were away on caste matters he was barely approachable, but when you were back, he grew alert again."

 

"What else?" In disbelief, Neroon continued to study Berem's eyes and found that the young warrior was being honest. Marcus cannot be in love with me! I am Minbari and he is human. We fought to the death... and yet I let him live.

 

"What else?" Berem repeated, trying to buy himself some time. "He was way too eager to leave."

 

"Explain yourself!"

 

"Vagn told me Marcus appeared shocked after the claiming and he even overheard some of the Ranger's mumbling. Marcus is taking pain pills and they... Marcus probably didn't even know he was talking aloud."

 

"What did he say?" Why was it so important he knew? He didn't love the human... But I do feel attracted to him. I want to protect him, have him close... maybe that was why I told the crew I am still indebted to him. I did not want to let him go and now he has left my home... Seeing Berem's shy look he repeated his question. "What did Marcus say?"

 

"He was mumbling... wanted to know why the claiming felt like you had made love to him. Why you had taken your time, why you had kissed him... things like that. Vagn said he sounded miserable, like his heart had been broken."

 

"Marcus cannot be in love with me!" Neroon marched toward his study, needing a moment to clear his thoughts.

 

Berem didn't know if he was supposed to follow, but accompanied his Alyt anyway. "Alyt, is there anything I can do?"

 

"He cannot love me!" Neroon roared and slammed his fist into his wooden desk. "He is human and I am Minbari! We fought to the death on Babylon 5."

 

Berem countered. "But you did not kill him. I still wonder how you explained that one to the High Council when Shai Alyt Shakiri called you on it. Denn'sha means to the death and yet you are both still alive. Why let him live?"

 

Neroon growled, barred his teeth and stalked toward Berem. "I did not have the time to end it."

 

"You were already too late to stop Delenn..." Berem held his breath as Neroon pushed him toward the wall, until his back met the cold metal. "You could not kill him."

 

Neroon's eyes flashed dangerously. "You do not know what you are talking about!"

 

"Did you desire him?" Berem wondered if Neroon would be able to control himself when pushed to the edge. Neroon suddenly released him and Berem backed a few steps away from Neroon.

 

"He earned my respect as a warrior that day," Neroon whispered softly. "He knows how to wield a Denn'bok and he fought bravely."

 

"Still, that is not a valid reason to let him live. Denn'sha knows no exeptions. You were bound to end his life when he lost the fight." Berem watched Neroon sit down behind his desk and was startled to see a sad expression in those dark eyes. "Alyt?"

 

"The truth is that I do not know why I let him live. His tactical strategy was suberb and I only won because of my strength. I simply could not comprehend that a weak human challenged me to Denn'sha. Maybe it was part shock..."

 

"And part...?" Berem walked up to Neroon's desk. "Alyt, you have to figure out what your feelings are for him."

 

"How sure are you that he is in love with me?"

 

"Quite sure... Vagn sat with him during those first three weeks and Marcus talked in his sleep when the fever had a tight hold on him." What would Neroon's next move be? "Are you going after him?"

 

Neroon shook his head. "No, Vagn is looking after Marcus and I... I need to search my soul, Berem... Are you right? Am I attracted to him? Do I want his love and to love him in return? Is that the reason why I so easily accepted your proposal to take him as my mate...? When did you find out Marcus is in love with me?"

 

"Quite early... Vagn and I were looking after Marcus after he'd had surgery and he was talking in his sleep back then as well."

 

"So when you suggested I take him as my mate..."

 

"I already knew he was in love with you, yes."

 

Neroon rubbed his brow. He'd never seen this coming! "Keep in close contact with Vagn and inform me when Marcus grows worse or leaves Minbar. In the meantime, leave me alone. I have a lot of thinking to do."

 

"Yes, Alyt." Berem bowed and left Neroon's study. A pleased grin settled on his face and it refused to leave again.

 

///

 

Marcus avoided talking to Sech Turval by claiming that he was too tired and stayed in his quarters all day long. Vagn attempted to engange him in conversation, but he asked the young Minbari to leave, claiming a throbbing headache made it nearly impossible to think clearly. Vagn left, after expressing his concern that he was growing worse, but he dismissed the young healer. Isolating himself was part of his plan.

 

Next, he swallowed two more pain pills, realizing with dread that the vial was nearly empty; he only had 6 pills left; which meant he had to move quicky. After the pills took effect, Marcus sneaked out of his quarters and toward the shuttle he'd landed a few hours ago.

 

He walked inside, sat down on the pilot's seat, and powered up the engines. After laying in a course that would take him to Babylon 5, he sat back and the shuttle took off. Tuzanor was quickly growing smaller and he imagined hearing Vagn's upset ramblings when finding out that he'd been outsmarted.

 

Vagn will probably tell Neroon, but that doesn't matter. Neroon won't come after me, he doesn't even want to. He's too busy dealing with caste matters and my death would release him from his vows. Then he can take a lover that really captures his heart. No, Neroon doesn't present a danger.

 

Opening the kit filled with water and food bars, Marcus took a few sips and then checked his fever. It was still rising and he shrugged his shoulders. Stephen would nurse him back to health. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, hoping the next time he opened them he'd be back on Babylon 5.

 

///

 

Vagn looked at Sech Turval feeling utterly helpless and defeated. "Why did he do that? I am only here to help!"

 

Sech Turval nodded his head; understanding Vagn's disbelief, and at the same time understanding Marcus' motives as well. "He would have slipped away sooner or later. Marcus is a loner and is not used to having a companion. Now that he is ill he will distance himself even further, not wanting to be a burden."

 

"Where do you think he is headed, Sech Turval? Maybe I can get there before Marcus arrives and join him again." Vagn felt terrified, knowing he had to report his failure to Neroon. The Alyt would be disappointed and enraged.

 

"I think Marcus will head for Babylon 5," Sech Turval said thoughtfully. "But he will find ways to keep slipping away from you." Sech Turval smiled reassuringly. "You did your best, young Vagn, now let me take over. Marcus is a Ranger and therefor we are responsible for his actions, but also for his well-being. Stay here while I contact Alyt Neroon."

 

Vagn bowed, relieved that he didn't have to inform Neroon personally. He left Sech Turval's office and paced the corridor, hoping Neroon wouldn't blame him personally for the Ranger's escape.

 

///

 

"Neroon!" Sech Turval stared at his former student's face on the screen. Neroon's injuries had healed, but a worried expression filled the warrior's eyes.

 

"Sech Turval! I am honored." Neroon bowed respectfully and then smiled at his former teacher. "I trust Master Durhann is doing well?" He had always been fond of the master at arms.

 

"Durhann is doing excellently, but that is not the reason I contacted you."

 

Neroon's eyes narrowed. "If everything is well..."

 

"I did not say everything is well, Neroon. Marcus and Vagn arrived here a few hours ago."

 

Neroon tried to mask his feelings and hoped he was succeeding. "I trust they are welcome at Tuzanor?"

 

"Always, Neroon, but... Marcus sneaked away and left the Ranger Training Facility an hour ago. He left Vagn behind and I suspect Marcus is on his way to Babylon 5." Seeing anger in Neroon's eyes surprised him. "Neroon?"

 

"I knew Marcus would do something like this! I insisted he take Vagn with him, but he was opposed to the idea from the start!"

 

"Neroon, why don't you tell me what is going on? I heard that you took Marcus as your mate and, although I do not understand your choice, I accept it. What I cannot accept is that you let him leave in his current state! He needs medical attention!"

 

"I did not have a choice!" Neroon exploded. "I vowed he could leave after conducting the ceremony and he used my own words against me!" Neroon paced in front of his desk, every so often glancing at Sech Turval. "I've never had a life mate before and... "

 

"You do not know what to do..." Sech Turval realized, surprised. "Neroon, why did you take Marcus as your lifemate? Was it just politics?"

 

Neroon shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know how I feel about Marcus. Berem thinks I am in love with Marcus and... he told me Marcus is in love with me as well. When I suggested to Marcus that we should mate for the benefit of our people I did not know I would develop feelings for him."

 

"You are attracted to him," Sech Turval said, smiling.

 

Neroon stared at the sleeping platform, still horizontal. It was the one Marcus had used and now his rooms felt surprisingly empty. "Maybe," he said, remembering Sech Turval's question.

 

"Neroon, listen carefully. You are obviously confused, but if you really care about Marcus you must board the Ingata and leave for Babylon 5. Marcus has displayed a death wish at times and he looked depressed when he arrived. Use your marital rights to force him to accompany you home." 

 

Neroon swallowed hard and locked eyes with Sech Turval. "A death wish?"

 

"You do not know Marcus well, do you? Go after him, take him home, and talk with him." Sech Turval considered his next move. "I will help Vagn to return to the Ingata. He is terribly concerned about Marcus and blames himself for Marcus' escape. The truth is that he could not have stopped Marcus even if he had tried."

 

Neroon nodded his head; determined to achieve his goal and that goal was reclaiming Marcus. "I will take your advice and leave for Babylon 5. I will wait for Vagn to join us and then I will find Marcus and bring him home."

 

Sech Turval smiled warmly. "A very wise decision."

 

After ending the conversation, Sech Turval informed Vagn and escorted the young healer to the shuttle that would take him to the Ingata. As he watched the shuttle leave he hoped Neroon truly cared for Marcus. Marcus needs someone to love him... so badly.

 

///

 

Marcus barely managed to stay on his feet as he walked the corridors of Babylon 5. Lt. Corwin had sounded surprised when he'd requested permission to dock his flyer and in the background he'd heard Susan's voice, obviously co-ordinating the docking of other vessels. Usually hearing her voice sent little shocks and tremors through his body, but nothing happened this time. Hearing her voice didn't emotionally touch him.

 

He was on his way to Delenn's quaters and the pain in his side was getting worse. So he swallowed the last four pain pills and then disposed of the vial. He'd ask some of his contacts in Downbelow to provide him with more pain pills. Yes, he could ask Stephen, but the doctor would first want to examine him and there was too much fuss involved.

 

Finally he reached Delenn's quarters and after pressing the door chime he waited for Lennier to open the door. His knees almost gave out on him and he leaned against the wall for support. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, the corridor began to spin and he closed his eyes, fighting the sudden nasuea. Just a few more minutes. After reporting to Delenn I can rest in my quarters... just a few more bloody minutes!

 

The door opened and Lennier appeared. The young Minbari's eyes reveaved his shocked surprise, but he managed to mask his feelings perfectly and a calm expression appeared in them instead. "Marcus," he said and bowed formally. "Delenn was not expecting you. We did not even know you had arrived on Babylon 5."

 

Marcus returned the bow, but his mouth was running dry and a terrible taste slithered down his throat. His stomach contracted in protest and a moaned escaped his lips.

 

Lennier reacted at once. Although Marcus' appearance had shocked him, he steadied the Ranger and called for Delenn. He was suddenly reminded of the time when he'd found Marcus in Downbelow, weak and dying. Marcus looked pale, thin and was cluthing his side. His brow was covered in sweat and the Ranger's skin felt appallingly cold beneath his fingertips.

 

Delenn finally arrived and released a shocked gasp. "Marcus! What are you doing here? Lennier, what is wrong with him?" Concerned for her Ranger's well-being, she helped Lennier steady Marcus and the two Minbari exchanged a worried glance. "We need to take him to the Medlab. Stephen has to examine him."

 

Lennier nodded his head in agreement. "Marcus is unconcsious," he informed Delenn as they walked down the corridor. "Did you know he was on his way here?"

 

"No," Delenn said, and she released her hold on Marcus' body as Lennier decided to lift the Ranger in his arms instead. Picking up speed, they headed for the Medlab. "No, I did not know he was on his way to Babylon 5. The last message I recieved informed me that he was at Tuzanor, staying at the Rangers Training Facility."

 

"He does not look well," Lennier remarked. "Did Neroon not tell you that Marcus was recovering?"

 

"He also informed me that Marcus had suffered a setback," Delenn whispered and then scouted ahead to warn Stephen Franklin.

 

"Delenn!" Stephen noticed her panicked expression at once.

 

"Stephen follow me. It is Marcus, he needs your help!" Delenn guided Stephen through the corridors until they met up with Lennier.

 

"Marcus? What's he doing here? Wasn't he on some sort of mission?" Stephen cringed seeing the state his friend was in, but didn't let his emotions show. He walked Lennier and Delenn to an exam room where he began hooking Marcus up to several monitors.

 

"It will take some time to figure out what's wrong with him," he told Delenn as he removed Marcus' clothes. "What the hell...?" Now that he'd taken off Marcus' shirt the inflamed side was revealed. "I'd better start him on some antibiotics." Examining the injury he discovered it was severely infected and as he studied the test results, he realized that Marcus was suffering from more than just an infection.

 

"What is it?" Delenn moved a little closer, but stayed out of Stephen's space as the doctor continued to work on Marcus.

 

"His side was hurt and he took something against the pain." Again, he studied the readings and decided to take some blood samples. "Those meds are damaging his organs and his heart is slowing down. I've got to stabilize him."

 

Delenn realized that there was nothing she could do and signaled Lennier to follow her outside. "Lennier, we will return to my quarters and you will establish a connecting with Neroon. I want to know what happened!" Furious, Delenn turned around and headed for her quarters.

 

Lennier, who felt stunned, discovered that there was another emotion as well that demanded recognition .He'd seldom been angry, trying to control his negative emotions, but now he was furious with Neroon, who had hurt Marcus a second time. Following Delenn he was determined to return to Marcus' side later and sit with him, to watch over his friend.

 

///

 

"Neroon! I demand an explanation!" Delenn was furious and her eyes gave away her anger.

 

Neroon stood his ground, but knew Marcus' breakdown was his fault. He should have prevented Marcus from leaving his home. He should have been stronger, more determined, but had chosen the easy way out. "I vowed to let him go after the ceremony, Delenn. He made it a condition when we talked about the ceremony. I could not break my promise. I am a warrior and bound by honor to keep my word."

 

"But he is injured!" Delenn pointed out to him. "You... why did you not insist he stayed! He accepted you as the dominant partner, why did you not use that advantage? Marcus does not care about his well-being! That is the one reason why I accepted your dominant role in your marriage! Marcus needs someone who takes care of him, keeps him back when he is acting irrationaly!"

 

Neroon bowed his head in shame. "I am already on my way to Babylon 5. The Ingata will arrive in eight Standard hours. Maybe you can talk to the Captain so I can come onboard without being subjected to long procedures?"

 

Delenn nodded her head. "I will meet you in the docking bay and accompany you to the Medlab. Neroon, I am willing to give you one more chance, but if you fail Marcus again..." She left her threat unfinished.

 

But Neroon understood. "I won't fail him again."

 

The screen turned black as the connection was severed and Neroon turned to Berem, who was grinning. "Wipe that grin of your face," Neroon growled and Berem straigthened at once, replacing the grin with a emotionless expression. Neroon turned away from Berem and grinned himself. "You can leave now. Contact me when we arrive at Babylon 5."

 

"Yes, Alyt!" Berem saluted and quickly left. However, his grin returned.

 

Neroon sat down and closed his eyes. He still felt confused when it came down to Marcus. I established that I am attracted to him, want to protect him... does that mean I love him? I have never been in love before... yes, I had lovers, but back then we were fighting a war and we never knew whether we would survive and see another day. It is different with Marcus.

 

Claiming him was... beyond words. I would love to claim him again, over and over again for the rest of my life and the way he reacted indicates that he would be inclined to co-operate.

 

There is only one way to find out; I have to confront him and ask him if he loves me... and what if he says yes? Do I excercise my rights and take him home with me? Help him regain his strength? Did he leave because I did not love him back or is it something else?

 

Yes, I will find out!

 

///

 

"Doctor Franklin?" Lennier walked up to the doctor and bowed his head. "How is Marcus doing?" The Ranger was hooked up to a monitor and two IV's. However, he appeared peacefully asleep and Lennier relaxed slightly; maybe Marcus' condition wasn't critical.

 

"He'll survive," Stephen replied and joined Lennier at Marcus' bedside. "The infection that's raging in his side is under control. It was the medication that he was taking that caused his breakdown. I identified the drug and it's called Loxan."

 

"Loxan, but..." Confused, Lennier looked Stephen in the eyes. "Minbari physicians use it to ease their patients' pain."

 

"Yeah, I know, and it's an effective painkiller. The problem however, was that Marcus was taking too much of those meds. The human body can only deal with small doses." Stephen checked the IV's and smiled. "I bet he'll be back on his feet again in a few days."

 

"That is good news," Lennier said pleased. "But there is something else we need to discuss."

 

Stephen raised an eyebrow. Why did Minbari always have to be so secretive?

 

"A few months ago Marcus fought a Minbari warrior who wanted to prevent Delenn from becoming Ranger One," Lennier said, carefully planning his next move.

 

"Yeah, Garibaldi told me about him... what was his name? Neroon? The bastard nailed Marcus pretty good." He'd been on a walkabout at that time and regretted being unable to help Marcus when he'd needed medical attention.

 

Lennier cleared his throat. "During Marcus' last mission he... got married."

 

"Married?" Stephen shook his head. "Marcus got married? To whom?" Marcus was in love with Susan!

 

"It was a formal matter," Lennier said, feeling uncomfortable. "An alliance was forged between the warrior caste and the Rangers. This marriage now binds them together."

 

"Are you serious?" Stephen stared at Lennier in disbelief. "Marcus really got married?"

 

"Yes, to Neroon." Lennier tried to radiate calm, but cringed privately seeing the shock in Stephen's eyes. "A Minbari warrior and a Ranger would unite the two groups and Marcus agreed to taking Neroon as his mate."

 

"The stupid bastard," Stephen whispered affectionately, looking at Marcus. "I should never have told you that you didn't stand a chance with Susan.You made a terrible mistake, Marcus."

 

"I beg to differ," Lennier said hesitantly. "Neroon cares about Marcus."

 

"As an investment..." Stephen spat.

 

Lennier was briefly speechless, but then regained his composure. "Neroon will arrive in two hours."

 

"He's coming here?" Stephen's gaze shifted from Marcus to Lennier. "Do I have to post guards?"

 

Lennier shook his head. "Neroon does not mean Marcus harm, but... he will take Marcus home to Yedor."

 

"I don't think so," Stephen said, feeling protective of his patient. "He isn't fit for transport."

 

"Doctor Franklin," Lennier started in a calm tone, "Marcus is Neroon's mate and according to Minbari law he has every right to take his life mate with him."

 

Stephen shook his head. "Marcus is in no condition to leave the Medlab and here, I'm in charge."

 

Lennier sighed. "Doctor Franklin, believe me when I say that Neroon only has Marcus' best interest in mind. Talk to Delenn if you do not believe me."

 

"Delenn better come down here with Neroon if she wants me to admit him to Marcus' room. I'm not taking chances with a man who nearly killed Marcus a few months ago."

 

"I will inform Delenn of your request. We will return in two hours and Neroon will accompany us. Please do not cross him in any way. This is a Minbari matter and Marcus is Neroon's mate. Also do not forget that as a Ranger Marcus is Minbari."

 

Stephen watched Lennier exit the room and he turned to Marcus, who was still sound asleep. "How do you get yourself in these situations, Marcus?" He'd better contact Garibaldi, because he wasn't letting Neroon bully Marcus into leaving against his wish.

 

///

 

The dreams... the dreams are back and I rest in Neroon's arms, moaning beneath the caresses. "I love you, Neroon," I whisper into the ear of my dream-lover. "If only you could love me back..."

 

///

 

"Delenn!" Escorted by Vagn and Berem, Neroon walked toward Delenn, who was accompanied by Babylon 5's Chief of Security, Mister Garibaldi. He ignored the human, who gave him a dark and suspicious look; Garibaldi was of no interest to him. "I demand to see Marcus."

 

Garibaldi raised a puzzled eyebrow. Stephen had told him about the Ranger's current state, Marcus being Neroon's official mate and he knew he had to remain calm when dealing with Neroon. "Now wait..."

 

Delenn cut him short. "Mister Garibaldi, I appreciate your concern, but Neroon has every right to visit his life mate. I allowed you to be present because Doctor Franklin requested it, but do no meddle in Minbari affairs."

 

Garibaldi shot Neroon an angry glare, but the warrior igonored him. He'd keep a close eye on Neroon though.

 

"Neroon, accompany me to the Medlab." Delenn fell into step with Neroon and searched his face. "You look worried."

 

"I have every reason to be worried, Delenn. He should never have left our home."

 

"Our," Delenn muttered, pleased. "You truly accepted him as your mate?"

 

"It took me some time to sort out of my feelings," Neroon admitted. "But yes, I want him as my mate and I will tell him so."

 

"Marcus has been unconsious since he collapsed," Delenn informed him. "But you may sit with him."

 

"I want him transferred to the Ingata. I will take him home and make sure he recovers," Neroon demanded, as they entered the Medlab. A large, dark skinned man suddenly blocked his path. "What? Make way and let me pass!"

 

"I don't think so," Stephen said, determined. "Marcus is waking up and he needs a few moments alone."

 

"You are the healer who is looking after him?" Stephen nodded and Neroon gestured toward Vagn. "This is Vagn. He is responsible for Marcus' recovery. You will explain the treatment plan to him so he can tend to Marcus after he left the station."

 

"Delenn," Stephen said, disappointed that she wasn't stopping Neroon. "Marcus is too weak to be transferred to the Ingata."

 

"Then we will wait until he has grown stronger," Neroon said, reluctantly. "But I won't let you stop me from seeing him. He is my life mate and I demand to see him."

 

"Michael?" Stephen hoped Garibaldi could put a stop to this. After all, this Minbari warrior had once tried to kill Marcus!

 

"It's a Minbari matter." Garibaldi shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing I can do." He really disliked Neroon's arrogant manner and was still trying to understand why Marcus would accept Neroon as his mate. Marcus had probably been forced to do so! So why wasn't Delenn telling Neroon to keep away from Marcus? She even seemed eager to have them re-unitied! It just didn't make sense!

 

"Listen to me," Stephen said, firmly, waiting until he had Neroon's attention. "Marcus is still very weak. The medication he took upset his blood circulation and attacked his organs. He's hooked up to IV's and I don't want them tampered with."

 

"I understand," Neroon said quickly. "Can I see him now?"

 

"Follow me..." Stephen opened the door to Marcus' room and stepped inside. He was determined to stay at Marcus' side as long as Neroon was in the same room.

 

Neroon took a deep breath and followed Franklin inside. The moment of truth had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Code of honor

Part 6

 

He felt weak and a horrible taste floated in his mouth, nearly causing him to gag. Marcus tried to move about in the exam bed to get into a more comfortable position, but his side stung and he gave up. Looking up at the chess-like patten on the wall he realized he was back in the Medlab. It probably wouldn't be long before Stephen showed up and started lecturing him.

 

The door opened unexpectedly and Marcus opened his eyes to identify his visitor. Seeing Stephen step into the room, he grinned, knowing he'd delight in driving his friend mad during the duration of his stay. "Ste...phen," he managed, licking his chapped lips and hoping that Stephen had brought him something to drink.

 

But the door remained opened and another figure appeared, dressed in black. "Ne...roon?" Shocked, Marcus' eyes widened and locked on the Minbari warrior. What the hell is Neroon doing here? Maybe he's on a diplomatic mission for his caste... but why visit me in the Medlab? Bloody hell, he looks awfully pissed off.

 

Marcus managed to sit upright, resting his body against some pillows. The IV needle pinched his flesh when he tried to move away and he gave in, sighing, and staying in place. Now he also saw a second IV, a monitor he was hooked up to, and the pile of blankets that covered and warmed his naked body beneath it. Stephen could have given me a bloody medgown at least! Now he didn't only feel naked, but vulnerable as well!

 

Stephen leaned in closer, checked the IV's, and then considered his next words. Neroon's presence made him uncomfortable and kept him from addressing Marcus in his normal manner. "You'll survive," Stephen said in the end. "And you've got a visitor. Marcus, you're not yet in any condition to talk to Neroon or Delenn. Let me ask them to come back later."

 

Neroon's eyes narrowed at Stephen's words and he was about to speak up when Marcus beat him to it.

 

"No...Stephen... Ne... roon can... stay." It took a lot of effort to form even those few words. "I'll... talk to... him."

 

Stephen stepped aside and Neroon took his place, standing next to Marcus' bed. "You were a fool to leave Yedor."

 

"Always... honest..." Marcus smiled, trying to lock his fierce emotions away. He couldn't let Neroon know the truth. "What are... you doing here? I never...expected to...see you." For some reason it was hard to think logically and his head kept spinning. His memory took him back to the claiming and feeling Neroon inside him. My God, I do love him... but I can never tell him!

 

"I am here to talk to you," Neroon started and ignored Stephen when he sat down on the side of Marcus' bed. The Ranger tried to move away from him, but the IV's kept him in place.

 

"Talk about... what?" Marcus muttered, wishing the cobwebs would stop clouding his mind. He needed his wits about him when dealing with Neroon! Now he was at Neroon's mercy.

 

"About you... me, us," Neroon said, slowly. "I need to tell you something." His heart was beating madly in his chest and his hands had turned clammy. Never before had he declared his love for someone! And now he was about to tell Marcus how he truly felt! Admitting his feelings frightened him.

 

"Neroon? Why don't you... start making sense?" Sleep was crawling up on him and Marcus was trying hard to keep his eyes open, but then the pain in his side jolted him into full awareness. Gritting his teeth, he tried to control the strangled gasps that left his lips.

 

"Marcus?" Stephen walked over to the other side of Marcus' bed and searched the Ranger's face. The readings also indicated Marcus was in pain.

"My side..." Marcus whispered, feeling embarrassed for admitting he was in pain.

 

"I'll give you something against the pain, but no Loxan!" Stephen injected a white substance into one of the IV's.

 

"Loxan?" Neroon repeated, surprised.

 

"Yes, he was taking high doses of Loxan when he collapsed. The painkiller works well for Minbari, but it's way too strong for humans." Stephen saw the fear and anger in Neroon's eyes. "You didn't know he was taking the Loxan?"

 

"I never knew..." Neroon admitted. Then his eyes settled on Marcus whose guilty expression gave him away. "You convinced Vagn to give you the medication?"

 

"I needed something to... keep me on my feet during the ceremony." Marcus closed his eyes, knowing he was in big trouble. "I wanted to leave as quickly as possible." Bugger, had he said that aloud? His eyes opened and sought out Neroon's. Yes, I said it aloud...Bloody hell!

 

"Why? Why were you so eager to leave?" Neroon cocked his head, keeping everything that Berem had told him in mind. Slowly, he placed his hand on Marcus', feeling goosebumps where they touched.

 

Marcus stared at Neroon's hand in shock, wanting to shrug it off, but couldn't. The touch felt good, warm and reassuring. It suddenly occurred to him that Neroon was still waiting for his answer. "I'm not going to answer that one..." he whispered, shocked that he'd said the words aloud. Bugger, what was going on with him? "Stephen?" He looked toward his friend for an answer. "What's happening to me?"

 

"I gave you something against the pain, but the drug's also a sedative. You'll feel relaxed..."

 

Neroon grinned. "Relaxed enough to truthfully answer my questions?"

 

"Yes," Stephen admitted, reluctantly. Maybe he should ask Neroon to leave now.

 

Neroon tightly curled his fingers around Marcus'. "Tell me why you wanted to leave."

 

Marcus flinched; Neroon wasn't being fair, using the drugs Stephen had given him against him! Shocked, he realized he was about to answer Neroon. "Because... it's just a charade! A farce!"

 

"What is?" Neroon smiled gently and brushed back a few stray locks that were obscuring Marcus' face.

 

"Our... marriage, or whatever you call it!" Stop talking! Stop talking to him! You can't tell him this, you can't! But the words still tumbled from his lips. "You don't love me, never wanted me! Let me go, Neroon!"

 

Neroon's smile grew calm, yet assuring. "You love me, do you not, Marcus? Tell me the truth."

 

"Yes, I love you, you arrogant bastard!" Marcus screamed the words and started panting. He was getting riled up and his head was pounding. Tears were lurking in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry, not in front of them!

 

Stephen gave Neroon a surprised glance. Hearing Marcus confess his love for Neroon stunned him. Neroon however, seemed to expect it.

 

Neroon licked his lips, leaned in closer and tried to brush Marcus' lips. But Marcus turned his head away and Neroon placed both hands on the sides of the Ranger's head, until Marcus faced him again. Seeing the stark terror and naked hope, he realized he should have seen the truth during their mating. Marcus was in love with him! Berem was right. Slowly, his lips descended onto Marcus' and kissed him passionately.

 

Stephen cleared his throat and looked away; uncertain how to react and he decided to wait.

 

Marcus stared into Neroon's eyes, unable to comprehend what was going on. Neroon couldn't be kissing him! The Minbari didn't love him! Their marriage was a farce! But Neroon's demanding lips were brushing his and the warrior's tongue tried to gain access to his mouth, gently pushing his teeth apart. Unable to tell Neroon to stop and back off, he parted his teeth and Neroon's tongue slithered inside, chasing his.

 

A soft moan drifted from his lips into Neroon's mouth and Marcus bucked hard, growing aroused and needing more. Locking eyes with Neroon, he was startled at the intense emotions he found there. What the hell was going on? Why was Neroon kissing him? Was the Minbari playing with his feelings? Please tell me what's going on!

 

Stephen shuffled toward the doorway and left the room, giving the two men some privacy.

 

Marcus broke the kiss and pulled back. Neroon's eyes were dilated, his teeth bared and the warrior looked incredibly tense. "What the hell is going on?" He pulled up the blanket that had slipped and averted his eyes, unable to deal with the expression in Neroon's eyes.

 

Neroon panted hard, trying to get his breathing back under control. He had allowed his passion to take over, but now he needed to be rational and talk to Marcus. Pulling up a chair, he straddled it and cupped Marcus' chin in the palm of his hand. "Look at me and listen to me."

 

Marcus nodded his head, wondering what that kiss had been about. It had felt passionate and genuine, not like Neroon had been pretending. "I am listening."

 

"Did you ever wonder why I let you live during Denn'sha?" Neroon centered himself, becoming calm and focused. He couldn't screw this up.

 

"Yes, I did," Marcus admitted. "But you always avoided giving me an answer."

 

"Because someone did die during Denn'sha," Neroon said cryptically.

 

Marcus' brow grew knitted. "What are you talking about? We're both still alive."

 

"A part of me died during that duel. When I realized you were loyal to the Rangers... a human, you were more of a Minbari than I... A part of me died... There was no more reason to end your life... You defeated me. You might have suffered more physically, but you upeneded my life."

 

"That's why you stopped short?" Marcus felt Neroon was keeping back. "The whole truth, Neroon. No more lies, no more manipulating. I deserve the whole truth."

 

Neroon nodded his head. "If I had wished you dead, you would be dead."

 

"I know that!" Marcus exclaimed, frustrated.

 

"You impressed me..." Neroon smiled. "You did not back away from the challenge when I gave you one last chance. You came back for more every time I hurt you. You were so determined to stop me... You knew you could not win and yet you issued the challenge..." Neroon probed Marcus' eyes. "You expected to die, wanted me to end your life. Were you disappointed when I stopped short?"

 

Marcus swallowed hard. "Why visit me in the Medlab?" He refused to discuss his 'deathwish' as Delenn called it.

 

Neroon cocked his head. "I wanted to make sure you would recover and... I was curious."

 

"Curious?"

 

"I wanted to learn more about the man who turned my beliefs upside down." Neroon's smile grew brighter. "And you made me laugh... It had been years since I last laughed and you gave that back to me."

 

Marcus' eyes revealed his shock and surprise. "So where do we stand now? Why did you come here?"

 

"I am here to take my mate home." Neroon tensed, knowing Marcus would fight him over this.

 

Marcus started shaking his head, but then remembered the kiss. "Why did you kiss me?"

 

"I am in love with you," Neroon said and he'd never felt this nervous before. "It took me some time to sort out my feelings, but now I know I am attracted to you."

 

"You're in love with me?" Marcus burst out laughing, clutching his side in pain. "Don't lie to me, Neroon. This is just a trick to convince me to go back to Minbar with you. Did you lose face when I left? Is that it?" Neroon was playing him, taking him for a fool!

 

Neroon had never before seen the hurt in Marcus' eyes, but it stared back at him now and he finally recognized it."Yes, I am in love with you, Marcus," he repeated. "And no, I am not lying. This is not a trick to convince you to accompany me back to Minbari. I did not lose face when you left. You are wrong when you think I am playing with you. I am being honest with you. I should have been honest weeks ago, but my feelings confused me. Only after you left did I realized the truth."

 

Marcus shook his head. "I don't believe you."

 

Neroon took a deep breath. "What will convince you?"

 

"Nothing can."

 

Neroon studied the Ranger carefully. "I will convince you of my true feelings."

 

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

 

"You accepted me as the dominant partner in this relationship and I am going to enforce my rights!"

 

Marcus laughed. "Delenn won't let you get away with that!"

 

"Oh, she will," Neroon purred, contently. He rose from the bed and his hand tangled in Marcus' long hair, gently massaging the Ranger's scalp, lifting Marcus' head slightly, he bestowed another kiss on those chapped lips, which were seductive to him. Neroon claimed the Ranger's lips, deepened the kiss and used his other hand to caress Marcus' neck and face. "You will return to Minbar with me..."

 

"No..." Marcus whispered, taken aback by the sensual assault. Why was Neroon doing this to him? "No, you don't love me."

 

Neroon merely grinned and stole another kiss from Marcus' lips. "I will return shortly to take you to the Ingata..." Releasing the Ranger, he stepped away from the bed and then left the room. Everything was going according to plan!

 

Marcus stared at the door. What the hell just happened? He kissed me! Kissed me several times and... his eyes, draped by lust and his voice... that voice always sends shivers down my spine... why? Why is he trying so hard to make me believe him? But I know the truth; he's only pretending he loves me, probably lost face when I left... Can't believe him... shouldn't believe him... but I want to believe him!

 

///

 

Neroon was standing tall, staring at Stephen Franklin in obvious frustration. "I want my mate transferred to the Ingata!"

 

"You're not listening," Stephen chided him. "Marcus is too weak to be transferred to your ship!"

 

Vagn, Lennier, and Delenn exchanged glances. There had to be a way to make things work. In the end it was Delenn who interrupted Neroon and Stephen. "How much longer before Marcus is strong enough to be moved?"

 

"At least 24 hours." Stephen kept a close eye on Neroon, distrusting the Minbari.

 

"Neroon, you must wait another 24 hours and then you can take Marcus onboard the Ingata," Delenn continued. "In the meantime you will stop pressuring Doctor Franklin."

 

"Delenn!" Stephen walked up to her. "Marcus is human and they won't know how to treat complications when they manifest."

 

"Then teach Vagn!" Neroon roared. "You are not keeping me away from my mate!"

 

Delenn sighed. "Stephen is that acceptable to you? Would you teach Vagn and maybe stay with Marcus for the first few days after he has been transferred to the Ingata?"

 

Now Neroon interrupted her. "I do not require his assistance. Vagn can take care of Marcus' needs."

 

"Listen up you... you arrogant... bastard. Marcus is battling an infection after just suffering a major breakdown. You should have been looking after him, but you were nowhere in sight when he collapsed in Delenn's quarters. I have no faith in your abilities to keep him safe," Stephen thundered. "Either I stay with him until the complications are dealt with or Marcus stays here! And that's final."

 

Delenn walked up to Neroon, who had bared his teeth in frustration. "Accept his offer, Neroon. Marcus may be your life mate, but he is also a Ranger. I can order Marcus to stay and then you would be up against Doctor Franklin and me. Wait until Doctor Franklin declares Marcus fit for transport and accept that the doctor will stay onboard the Ingata as long as he deems necessary for his patient's benefit and I will release Marcus into your care. Oppose us and..." She didn't have to finish her sentence, reading understanding in Neroon's eyes.

 

"I accept," Neroon growled.

 

Stephen nodded his head and returned to his patients, leaving Neroon, Delenn, Lennier and Vagn to disccuss the details.

 

Delenn rested her right hand on Neroon's shoulder; an strangely intimate gesture for Minbari who usually never touched without explicit invitation or permission. "You love him?" she asked in a pleased tone.

 

"Yes, I do!" Neroon felt frustrated; he never expected so much resistance.

 

Delenn smiled. "Why do you not sit with Marcus until Stephen clears him for transport?"

 

"I think I will." Neroon bowed and left the room.

 

Delenn smiled at Vagn. "Take good care of Marcus."

 

"I will," Vagn promised. "He won't give me the slip ever again."

 

Delenn and Lennier exchanged an amused glance. Hopefully Neroon could convince Marcus of his love. Now they had to wait and see what would happen next.

 

///

 

"Stephen! I told you I didn't want to board the Ingata!" When Marcus had woken up two hours ago he'd found that Stephen had cleared him to be transferred to the Ingata. Neroon had stood in the corner of the room, smiling and extremely pleased. Now Berem and Vagn were carrying him back to Neroon's quarters and Stephen did nothing to stop them! "Stephen!"

 

"Sorry, Marcus," Stephen said, honestly concerned about his friend's well-being. "There's nothing I can do." He re-attached the IV's and then called Vagn closer, showing him a copy of the treatment plan he'd set up for Marcus.

 

Furious, Marcus looked at Neroon and saw the huge smile on the Minbari's face. "This isn't over yet!"

 

Neroon approached the sleeping platform where Marcus was resting and smiled. "You are right, Marcus. This is only the beginning." Again, he brushed Marcus' lips and teasingly traced the inside of the Ranger's lip with the tip of his tongue. Marcus shivered and Neroon knew he still had a chance to convince Marcus.

 

Berem, who had been watching from the doorway, felt content. Neroon had finally stopped denying his feelings!

 

"I understand, Doctor Franklin," Vagn said, relieved that he could count on Franklin's expertise during Marcus' recovery. "I will certainly contact you in case there are new complications."

 

"Can I have a moment alone with Marcus?" Stephen requested. He wanted to make sure Marcus wasn't here against his wish.

 

Neroon nodded his head and the three Minbari left.

 

"Marcus?" Stephen probed his friend's eyes. "If you really don't want to be here, tell me now. It's not too late to call in Delenn's help."

 

Marcus licked his lips and almost begged Stephen to take him back to Babylon 5... almost..."I made a commitment when I accepted Neroon as my mate, Stephen. I might not like it, but Neroon's right. I need to rest, to recover and..."

 

"So you're okay with this?" Stephen asked, in disbelief.

 

"Yes, I guess," Marcus replied, softly. "Stephen... I'm scared..."

 

That got Stephen's full attention. "Why?"

 

"Neroon is suddenly saying he loves me and... I don't understand why." Marcus closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "Our wedding was only a formal matter to unite the warrior caste and the Rangers. He made it very clear that it was a tactical decision, not one based on love. Why is he now telling me he loves me? I just don't get it!"

 

Stephen began to understand, putting the pieces of the puzzle togehter. "Neroon said you already were in love with him before you agreed to be his mate..."

 

"Yes, I have these erotic dreams about him... They started after Neroon visited me in the Medlab. I always wanted him, but..." Marcus opened his eyes and hesitantly met Stephen's. "But he never wanted me."

 

"I guess he changed his mind then," Stephen said thoughfully. "He even challenged Delenn to get you back. Marcus, Neroon definitely has feelings for you."

 

"You really think so?" Marcus felt utterly confused. "Is Neroon telling the truth?"

 

"I think so." Stephen made sure the medical equipment functioned correctly. "I've got to return to Babylon 5 now. I told Vagn what to watch out for and he'll take good care of you."

 

"Stephen, thanks."

Stephen raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

 

"For being a friend. I’ve never had that many friends, and you..." Marcus slowly raised his left hand and reached for Stephen.

 

Stephen reacted at once and took Marcus' hand in his. "Keep in touch, will you?"

 

"Sure," Marcus said, smiling and let go of Stephen's hand. After the doctor had left his room, he was alone again, dreading the upcoming confrontation with Neroon.

 

///

 

Neroon changed from his uniform into some comfortable brown robes and headed for Marcus' room. Stephen Franklin had left an hour ago and he'd postponed visiting Marcus, giving the Ranger some time to gather his thoughts, but now he knocked on the door to his study, temporarily Marcus' room. "It is I, Neroon. May I enter?"

 

"It's your ship, your quarters..."Marcus whispered, fatigued.

 

Neroon stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the platform, he took in Marcus' wary expression. The Ranger looked drained. "We need to discuss certain matters."

 

Tired, Marcus looked at Neroon and shifted beneath the warm blankets. "What do you want from me, Neroon? You promised to let me go."

 

"I should never have made that promise." Neroon reached the platform and studied Marcus' eyes. Again, he found hope, mixed in with fear. "You were injured, still healing, and I should have insisted that you stayed."

 

"Just because I accepted you as the dominant partner?" Marcus' voice shook, speaking those last two words. "Do you think you can control me because of that? Think again! I'll be gone once I'm healed! You can't keep me here against my will."

 

"Why do you want to leave?" Neroon repeated his earlier question and fingered Marcus' long hair. "Am I such a pathetic excuse for a life mate? I thought you loved me."

 

"Not fair!" Marcus whispered, stunned. Neroon's fingers tangled in his hair, caressing it. "What do you want?"

 

Neroon smiled, leaned in closer and kissed him passionately. Marcus squirmed beneath him and Neroon nodded his head, pleased. "You love me, you want me."

 

"But you don't love me! You don't want me!" Marcus explained, hurt. "Stop playing games!"

 

"I am not playing games," Neroon assured him. "I love you, I want you... I want to feel my mate, become one with him. I want you, Marcus."

 

Marcus swallowed hard. "Lies."

 

"I see that I need to prove my words to you." Neroon reached for his robes and they slipped from his shoulders, revealing his naked body.

 

Marcus involuntarily licked his lips, seeing Neroon's magnificent body. "This won't solve anything." Bugger, I'm already hard, yearning for his touch! His body reacted to Neroon, betraying him.

 

Neroon carefully pried the blankets away from Marcus' body and dropped them to the floor.

 

Stephen should have given me a bloody med gown! Marcus was fighting his panic, growing even more aroused at the same time. "What do you want from me?" he whispered in a raw tone.

 

"To show you I love you," Neroon purred in a dark tone. "Lie back and let me pleasure you."

 

Marcus shook his head. "This is lust, not love."

 

"Oh, I love you, Marcus, trust me, I do." Neroon kneeled on the platform, spreading Marcus' legs and enjoying the sight of his lover's naked body. Leaning forward, he pressed kisses on the Ranger's chest, and then let his tongue travel upward to lick Marcus' lips. "I want you..."

 

Marcus could barely move; this wasn't happening! "You don't love me!"

 

"Stubborn human," Neroon chided Marcus affectionately and returned to kissing his lover. "I love you, I want you, and I will keep you close at all times." Staring into Marcus' eyes he breathed the words into the Ranger's mouth, while kissing him breathless. "Believe me, I love you, beloved."

 

"Beloved?" Marcus stared at Neroon in utter disbelief, afraid to hope or to believe. "Are you being honest with me, Neroon?"

 

"Yes, beloved, I love you... I want you as my mate... want to pleasure you as long as you live... you are mine..." Neroon looked up while licking a trail down Marcus' chest to the Ranger's groin. "You may chose, Marcus... do you wish to claim me or do you want me to claim you again?" His tongue touched the leaking head of Marcus' erection and he eagerly lapped at the pre-ejaculate.

 

"Neroon..." Marcus bucked and his side cried out in protest, sending pain through his body. He bit down the pain and locked eyes with Neroon, who was slowly taking in every inch of his throbbing cock, licking and sucking enthousiastically. Neroon's grin was truly wicked. "Want you inside me..."

 

"As you wish, my beloved..." Neroon moved further down between Marcus' legs and teased the little pucker with his tongue, placing his hands on his lover's hips to keep Marcus from thrusting. "Let me pleasure you," he purred and his tongue slipped past the guardian ring. The yelp that Marcus released made Neroon rock hard.

 

Marcus trembled all over his body as the tip of Neroon's tongue found his prostate. "Yes, please, Neroon, please make me come..." His dreams, they were coming true! Closing his eyes, his head lolled. "Tell me you love me..." He needed to hear those words more than anything. He needed to hear them over and over again!

 

Neroon grinned, pulled back and blew softly at the tip of Marcus' slippery cock. The Ranger mewed his need and his lover's reaction pleased Neroon. "I love you, Marcus. I want you and I will claim you, beloved." His hand reached inside his robes and uncovered a flask filled with lubricant. "Do you wish to be claimed?" Oh, how he wanted to take Marcus hard, but couldn't because of his injuries!

 

"Yes, please..." Marcus opened his eyes and stared at Neroon's hands as the other man coated his cock with the dark lubricant. He expected Neroon to roll him onto his side again, but Neroon supported his legs, taking the pressure off them as his lover positioned himself.

 

He's going to take me, claim me... make me his... The dreams returned and his cock throbbed with need.

 

Marcus' clouded eyes urged Neroon on and he pressed against his lover's opening, stretching it, pushing in deeper until... "Inside..." He thrust deeper and his heavy balls slapped against Marcus' ass.

 

Breathless, Marcus stared at Neroon, only now fully realizing his lover was inside him. "Thrust?"

 

Neroon nodded his head and while supporting Marcus' legs he set up a pleasing rhytm. "Touch yourself..."

 

"Can't, my side hurts when I move too much..." Marcus closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling Neroon inside him. The Minbari's thrusts pushed him closer to the head end of the platform, brushing his prostate with every stroke. "I'm going to come...Neroon."

 

"Then come..." Neroon rested Marcus' left leg over his shoulder and curled his fingers around his lover's cock, pumping it slowly. His thrusts remained gentle, but hit Marcus' prostate with every stroke. "Come for me, Marcus... Cover my hand with your seed..."

 

Marcus yelped, as Neroon changed the angle with which he was brushing his prostate and he tensed, gripping Neroon's cock hard with his inner muscle. "Ne...roon!"

 

Neroon gasped when Marcus' inner muscle contracted around him and he stopped thrusting, allowing his lover to savor his orgasm. Warm come covered his hand and he leaned in closer to suckle the skin beneath Marcus' collarbone.

 

"You haven't come yet," Marcus whispered after his body stopped tingling from orgasm.

 

"What do you want, Marcus? I can pull out and bring myself to orgasm without causing you further discomfort or..."

 

"Finish inside me," Marcus whispered softly.

 

Neroon nodded his head once and resumed thrusting. His hands massaged Marcus' spend balls and found the spot his fingers had been looking for. Stroking Marcus' perinuem, he moved his hips in a circling motion, constantly massaging his lover's prostate. Marcus grew hard again in his hand and Neroon now increased the speed of his thrusts.

 

Marcus felt delirious, knowing he would pay the price for this ecstasy later. His side throbbed, but the pleasure was spiraling him towards orgasm... again! Locking eyes with Neroon, Marcus saw the truth in them. "You do love me..."

 

"Yes..." and Neroon delivered another thrust, hitting Marcus' prostate... "I..." and another thrust..." love..." and another maddening thrust... "you..." Unable to keep back any longer, Neroon released his orgasm and almost collapsed on top of his lover. However, his arms supported him long enough to cradle Marcus against his chest and to roll them on their sides until they lay facing each other.

 

Marcus panted hard, feeling Neroon's sex still throbbing inside him. "I..." At a loss, he stared into Neroon's face. Neroon's fingers caressed his skin, stroked his back and he relished feeling his lover inside him. "We made love."

 

"Yes, we did," Neroon confirmed, panting himself. "Do you now believe me when I say I love you?"

 

"Yes," Marcus smiled and buried himself against Neroon. He yelped as Neroon pulled out, biting down the brief pain. "Say it again?"

 

"I love you," Neroon said, grinning brilliantly. "You are my life mate... and I plan on claiming you every day of your life."

 

"I'm already sore," Marcus said teasingly and cringed seeing concern in Neroon's eyes. "No, you didn't hurt me," he added quickly. "But the next time... ever heard of foreplay? Stretching me?"

 

Neroon cut him short. "This was a passionate coupling, beloved. I had to convince you I love you. The next time... and it makes me feel honored knowing there will be a next time... we will make love slowly... and you may claim me in return..."

 

Marcus smiled. To claim Neroon... "I love feeling you inside me, Neroon. It feels... right."

 

Neroon purred contently. "Rest now, and maybe later, I will claim you again... would you like that?"

 

"Oh yes, " Marcus whispered, resting his head against Neroon's broad chest. "Claim me again..."

 

Neroon chuckled, realizing Marcus' exhaustion was causing him to fall asleep. Stroking his lover's back, he listened to Marcus' steady breathing. "I almost let you slip away..." Wrapping both arms around Marcus, he pulled his lover close to his chest, cupped Marcus' ass in one hand and his lover's genitals in the other and closed his eyes as well.

 

"You are mine... and I'm yours... as long as we live." While licking Marcus' throat he fell asleep as well, never letting go of the precious human in his arms.

 

The end!

January 2002


End file.
